


When Darkness Falls

by littlexsiren, lollipopkitten93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edge and Black bossy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I'm a trash panda ok?, Multi, Multiverse Shenanigans, Murder Bois, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promise, Reader Insert, Reader doesn't have best luck ever., Red speaks Russian, Reverse Harem, Shopping Trip, Smut, Soulmates everywhere, Voice Kink, boys use actual weapons not just bones, change my mind, don't wanna spoil all the fun, fast burn, good boys, predator/prey kink, puns, there's plot in here, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/pseuds/lollipopkitten93
Summary: You just wanted to take a detour. That's all you wanted. Sans always telling you that you couldn't go in a certain part of the woods piqued the more curious part of you.But you ended up in a situation darker than you imagined possible.You should have listened.
Relationships: Cross Sans/Reader, Dream Sans/Reader, Error Sans/Reader, Ink Sans/Reader, Killer Sans/Reader, Nightmare sans/reader, Papyrus (Dancetale)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underlust)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Dancetale)/Reader, Sans (Dusttale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underlust)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 94
Kudos: 414





	1. Into The Woods

You really should have listened to Sans.

You rubbed your arms as another cool breeze blew past you. It wasn't that it was cold; in fact, it was a pretty nice night out. The middle of summer was usually your favorite, but you definitely loved fall more. The crunching of the leaves under your shoes, and the smell in the air that always seemed to come with it. Autumn was an amazing time of the year.

And there was Halloween of course.

You shivered a little, trying to think of anything to get your mind off of the fact you had totally ignored the classic version of your mate and not walked into the middle of the woods during the night time. You had made a horrible mistake, and using your phone as a flashlight hadn't last very long. It had died fifteen minutes into your trek home.

You had shrugged it off, thinking you'd be home in no time. After all, you had only left your usual path by a little bit. You had thought you were fine, but the further you went into the woods, the more you realized the hardcore truth.

You were fucking lost.

You desperately tried to turn your phone on, but it wouldn't even flash the empty battery at you anymore. You muttered a curse, continuing your way through the darkened woods. You considered throwing the device and just telling Sans you had dropped it somewhere and it was dead. So you wouldn't be able to find it.

You grumbled to yourself as you pocketed the device anyway.

You thought about a way you could somehow contact the boys. You looked around the ground mostly; you knew a few of your boys loved to set puzzles down on the forest floor. They weren't dangerous, but if you got caught in them, some of them could be a real pain in the ass to get through before you could reset it and be on your way again.

But you definitely didn't recognize this neck of the woods. The trees seemed thicker, and it seemed a lot darker the further in you went. You looked up to make sure there just weren't more trees in this part, but they were still evenly spread out, with the moonlight showing through. You sighed, and scowled when you looked back down.

The moonlight didn't seem to hit this part of the forest, despite the obvious cracks in through the foliage above your head. Your frown deepened a little as your eyes squinted further. You tried to find your way around the woods around you, hoping you didn't hit a puzzle.

You tried distracting yourself, so your mind went to the thought of your boys at home. You didn't notice the single red eyelight following you, or the red, pulsating target that was beside it.

You felt a small smile come to your face as you thought them over. They were definitely something. You remember first meeting Sans, and you sighed as you remembered the way you had been so happy to have found it. When had explained the two of you had been soulmates, you weren't even surprised. You had been overjoyed, sure. But not surprised. You hadn't even been surprised when you found out his brother, Papyrus had been one as well.

What surprised you, though, had been when four months into being an official couple, him telling you that a date night had been canceled. He hadn't done that before, and getting any kind of answer out of him had been evaded. You remember just how you had snagged your shit and ran over to his house in a panic, thinking something happened.

Was he okay? Was Papyrus okay? They were both your soulmates, after all. Could something have happened at home and they were in trouble?

You didn't think it had anything to do with his secret in the basement.

When you showed up, you had nearly walked right back out. In front of you had been other versions of him, and he was arguing with one that looked like Papyrus. He had been clad in an orange hoodie and cargo shorts, a pair of unties boots finishing the look. When you had stormed into the house, Sans had frozen while all the other skeletons in the room had focused their stare on you.

And you had been in for a real treat.

They all looked like either Sans or Papyrus! They even had the same names, and you were nothing short of confused. You had instantly turned your shocked stare to Sans and demanded to know what was happening.

So he had told you about the basement. About the machine. Papyrus had been busy trying to calm everyone down and getting information as best as he could. He wasn't fond of the Papyrus that was clad in orange. But he loved the Sans that seemed to stick by Orange's side, who had as much energy as he did. It was one of the weirdest sights you had ever laid eyes on in that moment.

There were so many versions, and you noticed there was an artist type Sans who was looking around and nodding before looking at you and cocking his head. His heterochromia eyes were staring at you, almost like they were looking _through_ you. Then he made mention that he didn't recognize you in any of the timelines.

Which led to Sans explaining about alternate universes.

You huffed now, stepping over a large branch. The little – well, not little; the fucker was at least a head over you – dumb ass had managed to bring other versions of himself and his brother into what was considered an “alpha timeline”.

Then it was made mention that you were the mate of all of them. And you had damn near shit a litter of kittens when they told you. You looked between Sans and the dancer like version of him. The Sans lookalike that danced had been really quiet when he said it, but it was loud enough for you and the others to hear.

A year later, and everything was going...somewhat smoothly. Except for when you wanted to walk by yourself. You had been absolutely forbidden from going into the woods, which was usually your favorite place to explore. And if you went into the woods, you were followed by one of the boys. And they were always tense and tried to get you to go back before you were ready.

But now, you were walking by yourself, and you were regretting it so bad. And it was only because your phone was dead so you couldn't call any of them to come get you.

You looked up once more, but the trees were still sparse enough to let the light through. But it wasn't touching through the trees here. You were confused, but maybe Sans could explain why. After he got on your case about walking through the woods alone.

You just wanted some thinking time. You try being a mate to so many of them and not want to scream your damn head off.

At least no one else came through. But you did notice that a lot of the older brother types, plus Ink and Dream, had gone off on their own through the forest numerous times to go do something. You weren't sure what, but you were getting fed up with not being able to know anything.

You sighed, taking another step forward...

And screaming as something wrapped around your ankle and hoisted you up.

The world blurred by you until you came to a sudden stop, your heart hammering in your ears and you couldn't help but look around frantically. Where the hell had this come from? None of your puzzle loving boys enjoyed traps like this! Were there poachers around getting all the wildlife around the forest?

Your hands had gone to the hem of your shirt to keep it against your waistline, but you had heard a clear thump on the ground where your phone had dropped. You huffed, trying to think things through and how you could seriously get yourself out of this predicament.

You had no idea what time it was, but you knew if you were even five minutes late, the others would freak out and come find you. Or, in this case, try to. You were at least grateful that it wasn't cold outside, or this would have been a lot worse.

You looked around you, trying to take in stock of what you could do. You were upside down, hanging from a tree. You glance up to look at your ankle, noticing the brown of the rope. It had some frayed edges, and it looked like one good cut with a knife could get you down. But you didn't have a knife, and you didn't think you could get rid of that knot.

With a grunt, you hoisted yourself a little further up, one hand leaving the hem of your shirt and grabbing on the rope above you. You pulled yourself up the rest of the way, wincing at the sharp pain through your back before you took in the knot in front of you. And you groaned.

Of course, you wouldn't be able to get out the knot in front of you. You didn't know the first thing about them. And you didn't have that knife on hand, despite the face Blueberry had wanted you to take one with you just in case you weren't able to call them for help.

“Of all the goddamn things that could happen,” you mutter to yourself, “being strung up in a tree was not something I pictured happening.”

You were just happy that you were able to sober up a little before leaving the bar you were at with your friends. You really were a sensible one, at least when you wanted to be.

You sighed, letting yourself fall right back down, swinging a little from the force of the drop. You kept one hand on the bottom of your shirt, one of your legs bending awkwardly from the weird angle you were in.

You had no idea what you were supposed to do. You didn't have your phone; not only was the thing dead, it had fallen from your pocket. You didn't have anything to help you get out of this weird trap thing. You didn't have any other way to reach Sans and the others. Or...you did. But you had left it at home, because you had told Dream that you didn't need help getting out of stuff.

Of course the universe had proved you wrong.

You didn't know how much time had passed. You were lifting yourself up every so often so all of the blood didn't entirely rush to your head. You were just dangling there, trying to figure a way out of this horrible situation, and you couldn't think of nothing.

At least, not until there was the snap of a twig in the distance.

Your entire body froze and your eyes went wide. Your breath caught in your throat as you tried swinging around toward the sound. But you couldn't, and you looked like a moron trying to twist and turn in the air. But you could start feeling a little bit of panic seep in through the quiet of the night around you.

Your entire body locked up, though, when you heard another twig snap, from somewhere else off to your right. You swallowed the lump in your throat, your struggle now doubling. You were panicking, your hands both flying to try and untie the knot that held you up in the air.

There was an urgency in the air now, like you were in a race to get to the finish line before something bad happened. Trepidation filled your whole being, and you could feel your soul hammering in your sternum as you tried to think of what it could be out there.

Maybe it was Sans? Maybe it could be Papyrus, or even Ink and Dream? There were usually a pair of skeletons somewhere.

You paused when you heard nothing else, your breath coming out ragged as you looked around the dark forest. Your hands shook, and you couldn't help the weak little whimper that escaped your throat.

“...guys?” you whispered, trying not to draw the sound of animals around you. “Sans? Paps?”

“heh, close, little bunny. oh, so close.”

The voice sounded like Sans, and you would have mistaken it for Sans, had your eyes not landed on the version of him that stepped out of the shadows. You swallowed the scream in your throat as your eyes landed on the glowing blue hatchet in his hand, thrown over his shoulder.

But that's not what really startled you.

It was the way he looked just like _your_ Sans, but there was a gaping head wound above his only working eyelight, which was a bright ruby red, staring right at you. Your eyes trailed over the head wound and his clothes, noting they were similar to what your Sans wore. Only a little dirty, with some rusty brown looking stains on them.

God, the sight of them made you feel sick.

You felt a small tingle in the air. Magic, you realized. And you looked up right as something red sliced through the rope above you, cutting you free. You could have cried for joy had you not been falling to the ground.

You landed harshly on your back, the wind knocked out of you in one clean blow. You wheezed out a breath, turning over to your stomach and heaving yourself up on shaky arms. Your world felt tilted as you tried to right yourself, but you stumbled, leaning against the tree as another Sans came out of the first, a glowing red knife twirling between his phalanges.

God, he was just as creepy as this first lookalike. But he didn't seem to have _any_ eyelights. There was a just black void within his sockets, and though you couldn't physically tell, he was looking right at you. There were black marks like tears going down his zygomatic bones. His turtleneck he wore was black, tucked underneath a blue hoodie much like Sans. His basketball shorts were white with a black stripe on each side, and the look was pulled off with a pair of untied sneakers.

But what your eyes were stuck on was the red, pulsating target in front of of his sternum. You knew a lot about souls – after all, your soulmates were monsters, you had to learn this stuff. And from the way this target was placed, you knew that, somehow, this was his _soul_ you were looking at.

God, you never looked away from something so fast.

Instead, you tried to think of a way out of this situation. Obviously, Sans had been hiding something from you even after he told he wouldn't anymore. But right now wasn't the time to think about how you were going to berate your boyfriend slash soulmate.

“lookie what we got here, killer,” the Sans to your left said, chuckling as he swung that magic weapon around so it switched hands. “little bunny got caught in one of paps's traps.”

“she's a spry little thing, isn't she?” hummed Killer, who was now lazily moving your way. “what'cha doing in this neck of the woods, hm?”

“I-I...”

Your voice ended on a squeak as you threw yourself back and away as a red knife planted itself in front of you. You landed on your back, once more trying to air into your lungs to call for Sans, Ink, Serif, Sin, _anyone who could get to you_.

Over you, the Sans with the hole in his head appeared, and you could see him moving the axe over his head with both hands, a manic and cruel grin on his broken teeth as he stared down at you. His eyelight had constricted, nothing but a mere pinprick as he chuckled.

“one headdog, _**c o m i n u p**_.”

You screamed now, moving away as the hatchet came down and implanted itself into where you had just been. Adrenaline fueled you as you scrambled to your feet and you bolted into the woods, scraping your hands against trees and trying to keep yourself upright even as the world around you tried to tilt.

It was vomit inducing, but you ignored it as you made your way through the forest, the sounds of their voices calling out to you coming from all different directions. Fear ate at your soul and your heart was beating a mile a minute. Your legs shook under you, threatening to give out as you tried your best to get away from them. Whoever they were, they weren't a pair of Sans you wanted to be around.

Hell, you thought that about Ink at some point. Sometimes Stretch when the two of you fought.

But this was different. This was like survival instincts on overdrive. Your breaths came out in shaky pants and you couldn't help but glance around you at some point. You saw a distinct red glow coming from your right and you squeaked as it blinked out, spurring you to keep going.

You just wanted to go home.

You had just wanted to take a small detour.

Not get chased by two crazy Sans lookalikes who looked like they wanted to eat you for breakfast in the morning!

You stumbled, tripping over something you couldn't see. A broken cry ripped from your throat. You were now conscious, as you were rolling in the dirt on the forest floor, that there were tears leaking from your eyes.

 _Great job, Y/n,_ you thought to yourself, _you're just seasoning yourself for them._

You went to scrabble to stand again, but you were hoisted into the air once more as something wrapped around your ankle. But it wasn't a rope, and you felt something thick and slimy slide down your leg as you dangled high in the air. You once more went to grip the hem of your shirt as you tried to look for the source of what the hell could be holding you.

You were moving, and you came face to face with a single, glowing teal eyelight that stared at you. The grin this...skeleton?...bore was just as maniacal as the ones the other two wore. You were panting as you did the only thing you could think to do.

You freed one hand, drew it back, and punched him.

You hissed as you tried you brought your hand to cradle it against your chest, a stinging going through your body as you listened to this fucker _laugh_. He was laughing at you? What the hell is going on right now?

You didn't know, and you didn't want to be here to find out.

But he didn't drop you, and you noticed he had both hands tucked into his pockets of his...wait a minute. Is this skeleton covered in goop?!

You were totally never walking alone in the night ever again.

“ah, the fear you radiate is truly delicious,” this skeleton murmured. “come, i think the others will be pleased to see we have a sneaky little doe snoopin' around here.”

“I'm not going anywhere with you!” you said, your voice hitching from terror. “Put me down this instant!”

“oh, little doe,” the skeleton in front of you cackled. “i wasn't asking.”

You swallowed the scream as he brought you closer to him, his grin widening as his teal eyelight shrunk the slightest bit. You kept one hand on the hem of your shirt and the other cradled to your chest as you tried to shrink away from him.

When he spoke, his voice was three octaves lower.

**“i was telling.”**

The world seemed to shift around you and you could feel the similar feeling of being 'ported somewhere. You squeezed your eyes shut against the endless black pit of the void, remembering what it did to you last time you forgot to close your eyes. When you opened them again, you were thrown down.

You landed with a grunt, landing on hands and knees on a carpet. You were thankful for that much at least. You blew the hair out of your face as you looked up...

And froze.

You were surrounded by a whole bunch of different skeletons now. Even the two who confronted you out in the forest. You didn't take in much of your surroundings as you looked at the different version of Sans and Papyrus, trying not to hyperventilate in front of all of them. Your nails dug into the carpet below you.

What the fuck did you get yourself into?

“WHAT IS THIS DISGUSTING THING YOU'VE BROUGHT INTO OUR HOME?”

You snapped your gaze over to see a skeleton that looked like Blueberry...but he most certainly wasn't. He was small in stature like him, but he was much edgier. He had two scars going down his left eye socket, and he had a red bandanna instead of a blue one. He had baby blue eyelights, which were staring down at you as his sharp teeth were curled into a sneer.

“looks like a human to me, m'lord.”

You snapped your gaze over to see someone like Stretch...but looked like he shopped at Spencer's or Hot Topic. There was a blood orange turtleneck underneath a jacket with a furred hood. He had on a dog collar, but it was almost invisible, as it was tucked under the neck of his shirt. He was staring at you with amber eyelights that seemed to waver in his sockets, but were staring right at you with a tilt to his head. You noticed a gold tooth winking at you in the light above you.

“I CAN SEE THAT, YOU INSUFFERABLE CUR!”

You winced and whimpered, trying to curl in on yourself while at the same time trying to find an escape. There had to be a way out of this mess...

“seems these two–” the black goopy skeleton waved his hand lazily at the two who had found you first “–found a little doe running around the woods. and axe here tried to lob her head off.”

“SANS! WE TALKED ABOUT THAT!”

Your eyes snapped to the next skeleton and you could have had a heart attack. He was _tall_. He could have at least been ten feet tall, and you were so _tiny_ in comparison! His sockets looked sunken into his skull, and his teeth...his teeth looked like a wreck, and were stained a little at their points. You actually felt kind of bad for that.

You shook it off as you heard “Axe” chuckle behind you. You flinched away from the sound.

“sorry, bro. guess i just _lost my head_.”

“that was _tasteless_.”

“WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET!”

The shortest of the bunch stood, though like Blueberry, he was still taller than you. You were average height for a female, but Sans was what he referred to as a bara monster. The others were the same way, but you didn't dwell on that as the short one came toward you.

You cowered under his stare, but met him back with your own glare. He didn't even seem put off by it as he reached for you. You tried to bite at his gloved phalanges, but he had great reaction time and pulled away as your teeth snapped closed.

“WHAT IS SHE, A GODDAMN WILD ANIMAL?” the little shit demanded.

“Don't touch me, and I won't bite,” you hissed.

There were a few chuckles around you as he narrowed his sockets down at you. You only met him glare for glare, trying to steel yourself against the onslaught of emotions overcoming you.

“BROTHER, WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?” the one with crooked teeth asked.

“one of your traps, bro. nightmare said there was an influx of fear in the air and wanted to go check it out,” Axe said, shrugging. “didn't know we'd stumble upon this.”

“Then you can let me go,” you said, your voice shaking. “Sans is gonna be looking for me.”

“OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME!” the skeleton in front of you snapped, his gaze going from you to the other three. “OF COURSE SHE WOULD KNOW THAT SIMPLETON.”

“ _chto, chert voz'mi, proiskhodit_?”

The new voice that joined in the fray made all of the others shut up real quick. In fact, the skeleton in front of you moved away quickly, showing you why they all shut up. And you felt a shiver crawl up your back.

Another skeleton, sure. But this was looked like he was about to break someone's patellas. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed and crimson eyelights cut over everyone in front of him. They seemed to ghost over you for the moment to land on the three that had brought you here to begin with. But none of them seemed fazed when they were spoken to.

“i asked a goddamn question,” the new skeleton snarled, leaning on the banister of the stairs where he was. “i expect a goddamn answer.”

“seems these three went out and found a snack, red,” the orange turtleneck wearing skeleton offered, pointing at you. “seems like she knows classic, too.”

“oh fer fuck's–”

Red paused in what he was saying when his eyelights landed on you. Now that you weren't being fueled by fear or adrenaline, but rather your usual stubborn nature to just not die, it seemed they all paused.

You studied Red for a moment in the silence. He had on a pair of sweat pants and looked like he was in a black tank top that hung on his frame, showing off a lot more bone than you were used to seeing. You saw black lines tracing around on his bones and it clicked – tattoos. A skeleton with fucking tattoos.

Now you've seen it all.

“well, hello, _kotenok_ ,” Red purred, moving to come down the rest of the stairs.

“what the fuck is wrong with me?”

You heard Killer growling and tensed, but looked over at him anyway. He was staring at the target on his sternum as it began to quiver. You felt your own soul begin to thump within your chest and you gripped it with your good hand, hissing out a breath between your teeth. You looked up at the others and noticed they were looking at you with varied expressions.

“well, boys,” Red said, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the couch. “looks like we've found ourselves a soulmate.”


	2. Bed Time*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Red get acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is some shameless smut in this chapter, and idgaf.**
> 
> There is some stuff in the beginning of the chapter, but if you don't want the smut, you can skip over it. All smut I write it skippable. ~~But let's all be dirty sinners together.~~
> 
> Big ol' thanks to [littlexsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren) for fixing up some stuff in here for me. You the realest, babydoll!
> 
> Check out her story [Gaster & Anime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786)! It's a fantastic read.
> 
> Enjoy your chapter. <3

The house members were deathly silent, and all of them stared at you. You fidgeted under their gazes, looking away stubbornly. But you could still feel all of their gazes on you, sizing you up. You can't say you didn't mind the attention, but you were definitely uncomfortable with it. You didn't know these guys except for the basics.

They were Sans and Papyrus. From different universes. And now they were eye fucking you like they were going to pound you into their mattresses.

You steeled yourself as you reached out toward a wall, slowly rising to your feet. But you looked back at all of them, keeping your eyes focused on each one of them. There were so many you had to keep your eye on, but you had practice from when you were at home.

Home. With your boys. Snuggling up to a fire, or watching trashy reality television. Or anything, really. You felt a pang in your chest, your soul reacting to your sadness as you swallowed thickly. You needed to get out of this mess first.

These boys were just as large as your boys at home, too. Except for the really tall skeleton, Axe's brother, who looked like he was at least ten feet tall. You weren't exactly short yourself, but you may as well have been a midget compared to them. They stood a foot or more above you, easily able to wrap you in their clothes and walk around with you like a child.

Seriously, Sans's hoodie was like a goddamn dress on you.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Look, I have no idea what's going on right now–”

“nah, i think you do,” Axe said. You looked over at him, where he had moved to lean on the back of the couch. “ya know exactly what's going on – but you had no idea about _us_.”

He wasn't wrong. Sans had only mentioned not to go out in the woods. He never mentioned why, nor did he explain why he got to do it. You just figured it was because he was a monster and just wanted some time away from the different versions of him and his brother. Two of them were...definitely sexual enough to make you blush straight to your hairline.

You didn't even know where he had been keeping them from you. They should have showed up at the house with the others, and you almost never left the house unless you were going to work, or going out on the rare weekend out with your friends.

Whatever the case, you were now faced with the secret Sans had been hiding in the woods, some odd ways away from the house. And they were staring you in the eyes as much as you could stare at them. You swallowed thickly, trying to think of something to say.

“IT'S ALRIGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT US!” the tall as fuck skeleton said, looking over to you.

You really took a moment to look at him and realized he was almost _just_ like your Papyrus. He was hunched over, and his sockets were sunken into his skull. His teeth were crooked and jagged, stained with something you weren't sure of. But something about him just reminded you so much of your Papyrus.

You blew out a breath, trying to steel yourself. “As much as I wish I could share that sentiment, it's not true,” you said. “Sans has been hiding shit from me _again_ , and I'm...” You sighed, using your hand to scrub at your face. “I can't even call him.”

“why not?” Red asked, now sitting on the arm of the couch. “we do get reception out this far.”

“My phone dropped while I was dangling from the trap,” you said sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck. “Then these two tried to make a meal out of me–” You gestured to Axe and Killer, who only gave noncaring shrugs. “–and I ran from it before I could snag it. It was dead anyway, but still...”

Red turned his glare to Axe and Killer, who seemed to only slightly whither under his gaze. You noticed Red was something like the leader of the house, and the only ones that didn't seem to care much about what he said were Nightmare, Axe and Killer.

You watched as all the skeletons seemed to size you up before they seemed to move into more relaxed states. It might have been the simple fact you had no way to contact their original versions that had them relaxing, but you didn't care. You want to go home, you want your bed, you wanted to change.

You looked down at your clothes and wrinkled your nose. They were dirtied beyond belief, and there was a tear or two in your shirt. Your shorts had torn at the bottom, luckily nothing major. Just a little more thigh showing than before. Your arms had numerous cuts and slices, but luckily there wasn't anything too deep.

And on one leg, where Nightmare had picked you up, was a big red spot where he had squeezed with those weird tentacles behind him to hoist you off your feet.

You felt a headache beginning to pound right behind your eyes. You didn't want to see what your hair or face looked like in that moment, either. Christ, you felt disgusting, and it didn't help that you were now standing in a room full of _more_ lookalikes that had been hidden from you.

The loud, short skeleton next to you roughly grabbed your arm from the wall. You stumbled a little, that wall having been your only support that you had to go off of. You growled in irritation, missing the looks of intrigue from a few of the gathered skeletons. But he held your arm firm, keeping it in front of him as he assessed the damage your arm had. He looked from your arm to the other parts of your body, running a keen eye over it.

You shifted under his gaze, keeping your face toward the wall stubbornly.

“so, _kotenok_ ,” you heard Red drawl, “mind tellin' me what'cha were doin' out 'n our neck o' th' woods?”

God, that voice. And the accent with the way he seemed to be able to speak that language...you could feel your thighs clench a little. You were really starting to hate your body for turning against you. You didn't know him like you did your Sans. It only made sense you'd react like this with Classic, as the others called him. But with Red...?

You just _knew_ you were about to be in for one helluva time.

You turned your head to face him, scowling a little. “I was going home,” you said, your back straight. “I was out with friends and I was heading home. Wanted to take a new route, so I went through the forest.”

You heard one of the others chuckle. You looked down to see the other gold toothed one grinning up at you from his place on the floor.

“bet'cha classic told'ja not to come through the woods, though, huh, lil darlin'?” he asked. “but you didn't listen to him.”

You huffed out, “Obviously.”

“MUTT, BE QUIET!” the skeleton holding your arm barked and you turned your head, a shocked glare on your face. “IT SEEMS YOU HELD NO REAL DAMAGE, BUT IT SEEMS YOUR SOUL TOOK A LITTLE BIT.”

“Probably because I felt like I was running for my life for ten minutes,” you drawled sarcastically. “I wouldn't think that my HP would be unaffected.”

“i'd apologize,” Killer said, slowly moving to sit on the couch in front of Axe. “but i'd be lyin'. fear looks _delicious_ on you, bunny rabbit.”

“tastes good, too,” Nightmare murmured, a glowing teal tongue escaping past his teeth.

“And I bet my foot up your ass would feel _fantastic_ to me,” you snapped. “Didn't you know already that I was your soulmate, since you're all Sans of some form or other.”

“nah,” Axe said, shaking his head. “big emotions, like fear, can override the feeling of a soul calling out for its mate. and seeing as how terrified you were?”

You yanked your arm out of the short skeleton's grasp, glaring at Axe. The others seen thrown for a loop at your boldness, but he seemed to shift as his single pupil expanded slightly. He stood to his full height, which looked to be even bigger than your classic version of him. He rolled his head to the side in a tilt, and you both watched each other.

It was quiet until someone cleared their throat, and Axe backed down, turning to glare at Red. You looked toward Red as well, who was now standing and coming toward you.

“''ll be takin' kitten upstairs with me,” he said, grasping your upper arm.

“Like hell you are!” you grunted, trying to break free of his hold. “I want to go home!”

The room erupted into laughter, chuckles and chortles. You didn't break your glare from Red, who was laughing the loudest with his head thrown back, his free hand on his ribs as he chuckled. Up close, you could see the patterns of his tattoos, and you itched to trace them but managed to hold yourself back.

“ah, i don't think you understand just what kind of predicament you got yourself into,” Mutt wheezed out, shaking his head. “ah, lil darlin'...”

“There is no predicament!” you snapped. You kept trying to take your arm from his grasp. “I'm going home!”

“ya'll go home when _malen'koye vanil'noye der'mo_ comes t' get'cha,” Red gruffed out, his hand tightening on your arm. “don't make me throw ya over m' shoulder an' carry ya up th' stairs like a goddamn caveman, _kotenok_.”

You used your other hand, trying to pry his phalanges off of your arm. You didn't notice the way the others were watching you, some kind of joy or excitement in their gazes as they watched you struggle. They were all thinking the same thing.

_You were going to be so fun to_ _ **b r e a k**_.

Red sighed above you, as though exasperated with your struggle. With a grunt and a low curse in whatever language he was speaking, he bent down, letting go of your arm, but wrapping one arm around your waist. You let out a loud yelp when he hoisted you up as he stood, slung over his shoulder now.

You were stunned for a moment, blinking a few times rapidly before you growled, hitting your fists into his spine. You spewed every single name you could think at him, even flinging a few at the others as he walked toward the stairs. The other skeletons around you were grinning or chuckling along with Red.

You let out a squeal as something smacked your ass. Your body jerked a little, and you felt a little spark within your core. You mentally cursed yourself as you hung there, panting, over this giant skeleton's shoulder. You glared at the rest of the skeletons silently as they cat called at you as Red hauled the two of you the rest of the way up the stairs.

You rolled your eyes. _How immature._

You grumbled to yourself as Red carried you through the second floor of the house. You huffed, instead letting your eyes tracing over the black lines on his bones, looking closely at the divots and the nicks that marred his bones. They were so different from Stretch's, or Sans's. Hell, even Blueberry, Ink and Dream didn't have nicks in their bones like this.

Your hand went to reach out until Red abruptly stopped, turning to a door and nudging it open with his foot. You gave out a cry as he went into the room and just threw you on the bed. You landed with an “oof”, sitting up and moving the hair out of your face as you heard the door close. When you managed to get most of your locks out of your eyes, you took a look around.

It wasn't much different from Sans's room, but you guessed that it was because he _was_ Sans. The floor was littered with dirty clothes, and there was a self-sustaining trash tornado in the corner of the room, slowly pulling wrappers and other things into the swirling vortex. There was a desk in the corner with books and paper on there with numerous chewed up pens and a half full ashtray.

Otherwise, it was an average room. The bed you'd been flung on was soft, almost like a cloud. The sheets beneath you were silk or satin; you could never really tell the difference between the two. But they were soft, and you looked up to see Red had headed over to the closet, rummaging through it and pulling something out.

When he turned back to you, he was holding a large black tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. You scowled a little as he came over and tossed them on your lap, pointing to the door.

“bathroom's 'cross th' hall,” he said, crimson eyelights on your tiny form. “go shower, then back 'n here. i mean 't.”

A shiver wracked your body at the growl that landed in his voice. You only gave a small nod, looking away from him as his eyelights flashed slightly. You stood, marching to the door and throwing it open and heading across the hall into the large bathroom.

You slammed the door shut, locking it and blowing out a shaky breath. You turned and leaned your back against the door, slowly sliding down it as you tried to even out your breathing. But it was hard to do that when you could only hear Red's growling voice, talking in that fucking foreign language and manhandling you.

Not to mention, the smug bastard _spanked_ you!

You could feel the damp spot in your panties, and you groaned, leaning down and putting your forehead on your knees for a moment. You knew that a locked door wouldn't stop him, if he was a Sans. Instead, you sucked it up and stood, heading over to the shower.

Once you figured out how to work it, and you got it to the temperature you wanted, you stripped your clothes off, letting them fall to the floor and got into under the spray of the water. You hissed a little when a few of the smaller cuts were hit with the water, and knew you were going to have one helluva time to try and scrub yourself of all the dirt you had accumulated.

And how right you were.

Trying to put soap over the tiny cuts and nicks were painful, but you powered through it like the goddamn strong bitch you were, letting the water wash it away. But you didn't immediately leave the spray of water, instead, letting it flow over you as you tried to think.

You were in the middle of the woods, surrounded by _more_ lookalikes that Sans had hidden from you. You knew they were soulmates, too, judging by the way your soul reacted to them once you'd calmed down, and when you saw Killer's soul thumping.

It was strange seeing his soul out like that, and you knew there was no soul that you knew of in the shape of a target, let alone resting outside of the body like that. It was a strange thing, but you brushed it off. Maybe if they stopped trying to kill you, you would get to know them.

You finally turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and wringing the water from your hair into the tub while you looked around for a towel. You noticed there was one lying on the counter, and you squinted your eyes. You knew that hadn't been there before you went into the shower. You only sighed and shook your head.

So, boundaries were a thing that you would have to teach them. _Wonderful._

You sighed, taking the towel and drying yourself off quickly so you could wrap your hair in it to let it dry. It was super fluffy and absorbent and you had to bite back the moan that threatened to break loose when you brushed against your slit.

Okay, so you were still a little turned on from Red's bullshit. Alright. You could do this.

...or at least, you hoped you could.

You threw on the clothes that Red gave you, giving your hair one more squeeze with the towel before throwing it in the hamper in the room. You tied the drawstrings on the shorts, thankful that he at least had a pair that had them. You felt kind of bereft without panties, or your bra. Especially in a place you were unfamiliar with. But you would have to make do for now.

You left the bathroom, bringing your torn clothes with you. When you got back into Red's room, he was sitting at the desk, those sharp fangs biting into the cap of pen as his eyelights looked over something on the papers in front of him. You knocked against the wall beside the door, grabbing his attention as he slowly swiveled in his seat.

“feelin' better, kitten?” he asked.

You nodded a little. “I mean, yeah, kind of.”

He chuckled, and the sound sent another shock of heat straight to your lower abdomen. You clenched your thighs, trying to make it look like you were just adjusting yourself so you could walk into the room. His voice was deep, guttural. Husky from the cigarettes he smokes. Sure, Sans had a pretty deep voice, being such a big boy and all, but still...

This voice was something else.

It sent an excited little thrill down your spine, your toes curling and your core heating. You only smiled a little and placed your clothes near the door on the floor, before diving head first onto the bed. It really was super soft, and you sighed, breathing in the scent of pine and bonfire smoke, and a tiny hint of mustard.

_Huh. Sans does love his ketchup, so maybe Red and the others have their own favorite condiment to drink? Kinda hope not._

When you turned over onto your back, you let out a tiny shriek, moving up further on the bed. Red had silently made his way over to you, his eyelights looking you over. You swallowed the little forming lump in your throat and started to wring your hands together. His head tilted to the side as he watched you, eyelights flicking over your form.

“ya look good 'n m' clothes,” he murmured, eyelights now flicking up to hold your gaze. “ _absolyutno ideal'no_.”

You tilted your own head now, watching as his golden fang glinted in the light.

“What language is that?” you asked softly. “I can't place it.”

His grin grew wider, and he chuckled. “russian, _kotenok_. went t' th' damn place an', while 't was freezin', was hands down fun as hell.”

“Sounds like,” you said absently. “I've always wanted to go overseas. Didn't care where, just...somewhere.”

You felt the bed dip next to you. You looked over to see Red had taken a seat, lighting up a smoke with a flick of his magic. Red smoke curled in the air around you, the scent of cherries intoxicating as you moved further up on the bed.

“I'm...I'm sorry,” you finally murmured.

He raised a brow bone, smoke billowing in the air as he blew it out through his nasal cavity. “fer what?”

“Ah, crashing into your house?” you said. “That I rained on your parade? That I seemed to have woken you up?”

He chuckled, but it sounded almost humorless. You shifted a little to face him more, but to also keep him in your line of sight. Sure, he was a Sans. But this was a version of Sans you didn't know very well, and there must have been some kind of reason your soulmate would hide these versions of himself and his brother from you.

“nah, was awake,” he said, waving a hand in the air. “been goin' over th' notes ya little boy toy sent me.”

“Sans? Comes here?”

Red nodded, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette, humming a little himself. “at least three times a week. though seems 't'll be more now, since he's gonna come lookin' fer ya.”

So, this is what he does when he goes through the woods. He was coming over here to compare notes or something like that. Probably to fix that blasted machine that he shouldn't have been tampering with to start out. You sighed and rubbed your temples.

“I'm sorry.”

“ya apologize a lot.”

It wasn't a question and when you looked up, Red was stubbing out his cigarette and glancing at you. His eyelights flashed, and you could see the way the gears were turning in his head. You took a moment to see the lines decorating his bones, watching them move and criss cross around the ivory complexion.

Everything about this skeleton just seemed to call to you. But then again, it was the same way with Sans and Papyrus. Something about these skeletons called to you, and you knew it was the whole “soulmate” thing. You knew, but you were still wary since one of them had tried to lob off your head and the other would have helped.

You definitely had your work cut out for you.

You didn't realize you had been leaning in until Red's giant hand cupped your cheek. Holy shit, you thought Sans's hand or Stretch's hand dwarfed your face? It had nothing on Red's giant hand, both of which were now coming up to cup your face.

You didn't pull away as your lips met teeth, instead closing your eyes and expelling a breath through your nose you didn't know you were holding.

It was hesitant at first, like neither of you were sure if the other would pull away. But within a full minute, he had gathered you to him, bringing you around to straddle his lap. Your arms were wound around his cervical vertebrae and one hand gripping the back of his shirt as his claws dug into the flesh of your hips.

You let out a startled gasp, pulling away for only a moment to grab a lungful of air before one of his hands tangled in your hair, pulling you back to him. Both hands were now gripping his shirt as you attempted to keep yourself grounded.

Something prodded along your bottom lip, giving a single swipe that left it tingling. You opened for him, letting your tongue tangle with his. There felt like there were bumps on his tongue, but you weren't paying that much mind at the moment. He tasted of cherries, slight tang of mustard. The scent of bonfire smoke surrounded you, almost overpowering the smell of pine as the tips of his claws dug into your scalp.

You were panting, and you pulled away yelping quietly as he moved further up on the bed. Once he got the two of you settled, his hand on your hip trailed higher, moving under your borrowed shirt. His claws were gentle with your skin, skimming over the softness of your curves before a single digit traced just under one breast.

You sucked in a sharp breath, your body arcing into the touch to try and find more. His chuckle reverberated from his ribs out, and he leaned his close, breath hot on your ear.

“ _ty takoy myagkiy_ ,” he murmured, his claws moving up and cupping your breast in his hand. “ _ya slomayu tebya, kotenok_.”

You had no fucking clue what he was saying, but the way words rolled from him, the way the thick accent slid out of his teeth...

Thank the stars above and below you weren't wearing your panties after all. They would have been destroyed.

You let out a small whimper as his middle and index finger tugged at your nipple gently, playfully. You covered your mouth with your hand to muffle the scream that followed when he gave a harsh tug, the lower half of your body shivering at the roughness. Gods, this is what you craved.

You felt his hand leave your hair to rip your hand from your mouth. You looked down at him as he did it again, letting loose another cry of pleasure and pain. He gave another dark chuckle, sending another current of need through your body.

“don't you dare cover up those sounds, you little slut,” he whispered thickly. His hand came up to grab your chin, forcing you to look him in the sockets as he gave another rough tug. “i wanna hear fuckin' everythin'.”

Without preamble, he threw you from his lap, tossing you back onto the bed. You landed with a grunt, bouncing once before he was over you again. He lifted the shirt from your body, almost tearing it off of you in his haste. He threw it on his floor without taking his eyes off of you.

You suddenly felt self-conscious, your arms moving of their own accord to cover you. You had done this with all of your boys at least once. You weren't...well-endowed in that area, and you were usually very aware of that fact when your friends always pointed it out.

He growled, snatching your wrists before you could fully cover yourself. He pinned them to the bed next to your head, leaning down. His eyelights were flashing again at you, and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

“ _ty chertovski idealen_ ,” he snarled lowly. “don't fuckin' hide from me, _kotenok_.”

You only nodded. “O-okay...”

He seemed pleased, letting out a low rumble that could have passed as a purr. “good girl. keep your hands there, am i understood?”

“Y-yes...”

“yes _what_?”

Oh shit. What were you supposed to call him? You didn't know him like you knew your Sans. And he was pretty vanilla, unless he was in heat. You hadn't experienced that roller coaster – yet – but you were bound to at some point.

You tried to think of any name you could, simply something to get him off your back. You didn't know what to call him. Master? No, that looked to be more that little tyrant's type of thing. You tried to think of something as Red smirked down at you, gold fang glinting off of the light in the room.

You tried the only other thing your lust filled brain could think of.

“Yes...daddy.”

He froze above you, eyelights shrinking into tiny pinpricks for a brief moment before they expanded back out and he let out the loudest laughter you think you'd ever heard come from a skeleton before. It was gut wrenching; if he'd had a gut. And you just watched him laugh above you, beginning to feel a little self-conscious again before he blew out a breath through his nasal cavity, gazing down at you. His eyelights looked a lot brighter.

“oh, _kotenok_ ,” he breathed, leaning down to nuzzle your collarbone. “yer really diggin' yer own grave here.”

You didn't respond as his jaw opened, and you felt the points of his fangs digging into your skin in a bite on your collarbone. You gave out a moan, arcing into the bite. Your hands curled into fists and you had to remember to keep your hands where they were.

That was going to be a hard one.

He moved down your body, taking his sweet time as anticipation built in the air around you. You writhed under his gaze, letting out small whimpers and whines. His breath puffed over your overheated skin and you gasped when his tongue laved against your nipple.

But there was something else there, something cool that was raised a little over his tongue. No... two somethings? You were panting as you looked up and noticed a golden glinting that _wasn't_ his tooth.

Did this skeleton...did he have his _tongue pierced_?

Oh yeah, you were in for a wild ride tonight. Cause there was no way you were backing out now.

You were brought out of your musings when he bit down, and you cried out his name, your back bowing off the bed and your nails digging into your palms. A bolt of pain drifted through the pleasure, striking you in your core. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep your hands where they were.

And by the smug grin Red wore, he knew it was.

The shorts were untied and off of you in a flash. You gasped, trying to close your legs automatically to ward off the chill. His hands were in the thickness of your thighs, pushing them back apart with a look that sent your nerves on fire. His grin was absolutely feral as his claws dug into your skin, and you let out a little whimper of need.

“what's wrong, _kotenok_?” he asked, his voice vibrating over your entire body. “somethin' t' say?”

_Yes! Fuck me already!_

You didn't voice your thoughts as he looked down at your cunt, his eyelights turning into...hearts? Wow, that was actually kind of cute.

“ _YA sobirayus' unichtozhit' tebya_ ,” he ground out.

One of his hands left your thigh, but you kept it where he had it, jolting with a moan as he traced a single claw up your slit. You were soaked; you could feel it sticking to your thighs. You sucked in another breath, just to release it on a groan as his thumb pressed against your clit.

“ _proshu etogo, kotenok_ ,” he snarled at you. “ _proshu moyego grebanogo chlena_.”

You had no idea what he was saying, but Gods above, he was _driving you crazy_. You writhed on the bed, trying to find friction as you gasped his name. You moaned and tried to put more pressure on that sensitive little nub. But he always pulled back, only applying the lightest pressure he could.

You couldn't take it anymore.

“Daddy, please!” you cried out. “Fuck, just, please!”

His sweatpants were gone. You looked down to see a thick, glowing red member, six different piercings on the underside of his cock. You swallowed, eyes wide, and you remembered your first time with Sans. Your worries started to surface again and you looked up at Red with wide eyes.

He only shot you a wink, scooting down further until his face was even with your pussy. You gasped, arcing off the bed once more as his tongue laved over your slit from bottom to top. One of the two tongue piercings flicked against your clit, and you groaned for him, silently begging for more.

“gotta prep ya, _malyshka_ ,” he crooned. “which means i needja t' _**c u m f o r m e**_.”

On his command, he bit down on your clit, and you followed said command. Your body convulsed, and you felt yourself bowing off the bed once more as you came with a cry of his name. Your hands moved, going forward and gripping the sheets in tights fists. Two fingers were speared into you, prolonging it as he scissors you. You felt the tips of his claws scraping against the sensitive inner walls of your cunt and you let out a tiny wail.

“that's right, _ty malen'kaya shlyukha_ ,” he murmured, giving one last slow lick before moving away, taking his fingers from you. “ _zvezdy, ya tebya unichtozhu_.”

He leaned over you, peppering your face in kisses and nudging your opening with the tip of his cock. God, when he was over you like this, he really did dwarf you. You felt so tiny and vulnerable with him, just like you did with Sans. And you absolutely loved it

When the tip broke through your folds, you sucked in a breath. God, it was only the tip and you could feel a small sting already. But, stars above and below, you were ready. You looked up at him, your hands twitching as you whimpered.

“Get it over with,” you whispered. “Please.”

He didn't say anything, but his grin softened ever so slightly as he leaned down and nuzzled against the side of your neck. In one, powerful thrust, he hilted himself inside of you, causing you to cry out his name like a mantra, your hands coming up and clawing at his spine. He grunted against you, taking your wrists and shoving them back down on the bed.

You panted and squirmed under him as you let yourself adjust to his size. Fuck, he was _huge_. All of these boys must be. You tried to scrabble for something to ground yourself, unaware of the drool that had started slipping down the side of your mouth.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he drew back. You could feel the piercings moving along your walls, your pussy clenching around him. He hissed, his grip on your wrists tightening. He thrust back in, hitting the beginning of your cervix.

Your head was thrown back as you moaned his name. Your entire body was shaking as he continued thrusting into you at a breakneck pace, murmuring things in Russian in your ear. You hadn't a clue what he was saying, but holy fuck, it was hot.

His hand let go of your wrist and wrapped around your throat. You gasped as he started with a gentle squeeze, testing his limits. You looked up at him, panting and drooling, and something in your expression must have been pleasing.

With a deep rumble, he applied more pressure. You groaned, bucking your hips in time to his. You could see spots in your vision, and you blinked a few times. He let up a little, letting you suck in a lungful of air.

The way he was fucking into you was going to leave you sore and bruised, and you craved it. You panted, begged, pleaded with him. He picked up his pace and leaned down to your ear.

“ _konchi dlya menya, suka_ ,” he growled.

You didn't know what he said, but your body let loose the coiled tension that had been building, and you came around him, your body clinging to him. He muttered a few curses, some in English and others in Russian, as you felt him swell inside of you before you felt something warm coating your insides.

The two of stayed like that for a while, panting and staring at each other. He moved his hand from your throat, tapping your cheek three times, eyelights roaming your face.

“ya still wit' me, kitten?” he asked quietly.

“Y-yeah, I'm still around,” you breathed out. “Just...holy shit, that was intense.”

He hummed, and pulled out of you slowly. You winced, already feeling the soreness that was bound to follow in the morning. Before you could move, he got up from the bed, gathering you into his arms and holding you to his chest. He carried you, naked as the day you were born, across the hall and took you to the bathroom.

He shut the door and locked it, turning to the bathtub. He set you on the edge and wordlessly turned on the water. Once he was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he slowly moved you so you were seated within the warmth of the liquid. You felt a little bit of his seed seeping from you, tinting the water a little red. You only chuckled weakly.

He leaned over to grab the soap you had used prior, and you shut your eyes, sinking further into the water.

“I can do this myself, y'know,” you said softly.

“shut up an' lemme do 't,” he snorted.

He washed you thoroughly, running his hands over your body even under the water. He was careful with your slit, eyes flicking up to your face when a small, pained whine slipped. But once you let him know you were okay, he continued until you were clean enough for his taste.

He brought you out of the water, draining the tub and toweling you off, mumbling something to himself. He wrapped you in the towel, picking you up and carrying you back across the hall to the bedroom, laying you down and holding up a finger. When he disappeared, you sucked in a sharp breath.

Well, you definitely just did that. Didn't even know the guy for two hours and you fucked him. Nice job, Y/n. Real smooth of you. But...you didn't really care as much as you thought you did. You had done what you felt was right. And you stuck to your decisions. Sans be damned, you weren't ashamed of it.

In fact, it was...on the same scale as sleeping with Sans. Just a little rougher, and part of you liked that. You enjoyed yourself, despite the pain he clearly enjoyed giving you. You wondered if all the boys here were like that.

Guess you'd find out at some point.

You almost screamed when Red popped back into the room. But he set some snacks down on your lap, and held out an open bottle of water to you. You took, it, sipping it before putting it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Red crawled into the bed next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. And even as you slowly nibbled on a muffin and felt your eyes drifting clothes, you felt completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really have an update schedule with this yet, but if I can get my happy ass to do it, it'll probably update with ASoF as well.
> 
> Again, thanks, littlexsiren. You the best. <3


	3. Fights*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red loves to stir the pot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up all night writing this, cause Siren and I were talking about things and then ideas hit me and I literally just word vomited all over a word document, and now you have what was eight pages of bullshitery.
> 
> I have no regrets.
> 
> *sips coffee*
> 
> Want a good read?  
> [Gaster & Anime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786) by [littlexsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren).
> 
> Haven't read ASoF yet?!  
> [A Skele-ton of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269) by myself.
> 
> And come find my Tumblr if ya want, I guess.  
> [This Garbage Pile](https://lollipopskele.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again to Siren, who is like, the best person to swap ideas with. She a doll, fr.

You didn't come home last night.

Sans paced the living room, hands in his pockets. He had checked his phone numerous times and even made sure there weren't any voicemails from you. There were nights where you did stay with your friends cause you were too drunk to walk home. And the last time they teleported you home, you had gotten violently sick.

He never wanted to see that again.

He looked out one of the windows, his hands clenching in his pocket. The forest around their home seemed to mock him, taunting him. He'd had a sinking feeling last night when he felt your soul calling for help. But it had settled, so he thought maybe there was some asshole at the bar you frequented that had tried getting too friendly.

Humans didn't have a good sense for soulmates. You hadn't been shocked when he and Paps had told you about it, but you were still new to it. You didn't realize he could feel your soul, almost hear it calling out for him.

The others had even seemed a little wary when they came down for breakfast, only to see the kitchen empty. The whole house had been devoid of music or your singing. You always woke them up like that, even before the machine had dragged all the others here.

Speaking of the others, one of them came into the living room as he looked to the front door. Dream was his name, and he was such a positive skeleton. It was almost sickening how happy and optimistic he was. But the golden guardian of positive feelings always knew how to make sure your mood stayed good and well to ward off his brother...

“if you keep pacing like that, you'll wear a hole in the carpet,” Dream said softly. “not to mention, the feelings you're giving off right now could bring nightmare here just too feed off of you.”

He shivered at the thought of his gooped clone. The bastard loved inflicting pain just to feed off of it. It had been a battle to make the Sans duplicate stay away from you when you were having your bad days.

“has anyone heard from her?” Sans demanded, looking over to Dream.

Ink popped up next to him. The artist skeleton tilted his head a little, shaking it slowly. His eyelights were a strange thing. One was a teal oval, and the other was a golden star. He had an ink stain on his cheek and kept his giant paintbrush – fondly named Broomie – on his back at all times.

Sans was growing restless, and soon the living room was filled with different Sans and Papyrus's. There were so many different versions of him surrounding him, and these were the ones that lived here. It didn't account for the other house that was closer to the middle of the woods in that weirdly grand log cabin.

Sin, a version of him, sat on one of the couches in the living room. His arms were on the back of the couch and one leg crossed over the other.

“are you really telling me that you have no idea where vixen is?” he asked. “no calls, no texts?”

Sans nodded. “she hasn't messaged any of you?”

All of them shook their heads. Tango, a version of his brother who loved to dance, checked his phone one more time.

“IT SEEMS SHE HAS NOT MESSAGED A SINGLE SOUL,” he said. “MAYBE HER PHONE DIED?”

“it was fully charged last night when she left,” Stretch, a version of his brother but personality like his, refuted. “there's no way she wouldn't have messaged one of us.”

“What Was The Last Text Anyone Got From Her?” Pink, Sin's brother, asked calmly. “Surely There's Something.”

Everyone went through their phones. Everyone checked their messages, but there was only one from you sent to the group chat you shared with all of them.

**You:** I'm on my way home! I'll see you all soon. <3

After that, there was nothing, and you'd been gone for at least fifteen hours by this point. Everyone seemed to start growing restless, even the Sans with no soul. Sans himself resumed pacing, and he nearly jumped when his phone vibrated.

He unlocked the phone, quickly going to the messages between him and his duplicate Red. His eyelights shrunk in his skull as he took in the picture that was sent, and his phone clattered to the ground from his hand. The sound startled the others around him.

Everyone rushed over to see what was going on, and the magic in the air grew thick as fear and anger took over the others.

Red had sent a picture of you, in his bed, sleeping peacefully. From the looks of it, you weren't even wearing a shirt.

What the fuck was Red doing with you?

No one bothered to confirm it with the others. As one collective group, they teleported themselves to the front of that stupid log cabin. Without even touching the door, it flew off the hinges into the house. There was no pausing as the others entered.

–

Mutt immediately went for Stretch, growling as he jumped onto him and knocking the tall, lazy version of his brother to the ground. Stretch didn't even flinch as he shoved Mutt from him with his knees, his magic summoning forth a scythe. Mutt dodged in time, snarling as he moved away.

Stretch jumped to his feet, brandishing the scythe as Mutt circled him, his amber eyelights shining with mischief. His golden tooth shone in the light as Stretch spun on his feet, swinging the scythe with him as he went.

Mutt managed to barely duck, growling something low in his throat before he pounced again. Claws slashed right through Stretch's hoodie, but managed to miss his ribs and sternum. He still cursed, stumbling and using the scythe to keep him upright.

He quickly took stock of what was happening around him. Everyone was fighting. He muttered a curse again, bringing the scythe up to block another round of extended claws headed right for where his soul was.

“where is she?” Stretch snapped.

“wouldn' ya like to know?” Mutt mocked before lunging for the orange clad skeleton, snarl ripped from his teeth.

–

Blueberry had had enough of his harsher duplicate. With a grunt, he swung the giant war hammer around, smashing the ground in which Blackberry had been standing. The old Captain of the Royal Guard moved swiftly, his whip flicking out.

Blue moved quickly, yanking the hammer with him as he moved away from the tip of the weapon. His teeth raised in a snarl as he brought it up in the air once more, giving a wide swing. He heard Blackberry curse as the other skeleton slid along the floor, claws digging into the hardwood, heels digging in.

Black stood up, giving his whip a test flick before snarling and lashing out, one foot in front of the other. His body turned smoothly as the whip tangled around Blue's own carpal, and he gave a sharp yank, trying to bring the other skeleton down first.

It was a stand off between the two Swap Sans's. The whip grew taut from the constant pull from either end, and Blue's own hammer was useless. He could easily lift it with one hand, but keeping it balanced was a whole other issue.

“Where Is Y/n?” Blue snarled, eyelights dimming from their usual bright, cyan blue to white.

Black's only grin grew into a smirk, eyelights flitting to the stairs for a moment before he chuckled. “IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN AT THE MOMENT, _PEASANT_.”

–

Papyrus had gone for the kitchen with Tango. Both of them knew how much you loved making breakfast, so maybe you had been doing the same thing for their less than stellar selves! Instead, they were met with Edge's long sword and Crooks's halberd. While the latter didn't seem to want to fight, Edge's eyelights gleamed with ferocity.

“WHERE IS SHE, EDGE?” Papyrus demanded, his voice like ice as his own spear summoned in his gloved hand.

“A LITTLE PEON ON LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE HER!” Edge snarled, stepping forward and lashing out with his long sword.

The move was graceful, and could have cut Papyrus down easily if he had not known what was coming. He easily brought his sword up, holding it in both hands as Edge's magic came in contact with his own. Red and orange sparks flew from the abrupt contact and he managed to shove the edgier version of himself away from him.

He brought the spear in front of him, jabbing at Edge with the point of the spear before swinging it around and heading for the side of Edge's skull with the blunt end.

From the corner of his eye socket, he could see that Crooks and Tango were deep into their own battle. Crooks, who was the closest to Papyrus as far as being “the same”, was snarling low, his teeth curled up in a twisted sneer as he blocked Tango's uchigatana. The old Japanese sword was caught between the spear and axe like part of the halberd.

Tango grunted, teeth gritted as he pushed against Crooks's magic. He really didn't want to fight Crooks; he was the sweetest one out of all these LV ridden skeletons. But when it came to you? Tango would take on the entire world to get you home safe and sound.

Dual toned orange sparks flew in every direction as Tango kept trying to push Crooks back. But he was no match for the ten foot tall skeleton in front of him, even if his own magic was a bit wacky.

“COME ON, CROOKS! JUST TELL US WHERE SHE IS!” Tango pleaded, grinding his teeth together.

“I Cannot, And I'm Sorry, Friend,” Crooks snarled low, his eyelights flashing at Tango. “She Is As Much Ours As She Is Yours.”

–

It was one of many age old battles. Dream once more knocked an arrow into his bow, aiming for his brother with memory before shooting it off. The golden tail of positive feelings followed but was quickly knocked away by a black tentacle.

Nightmare only seemed to wince a little bit, but seemed otherwise unaffected, which was strange for him. He could never touch the arrows, or anything positive for that matter. Dream gasped as he jumped away, his soul hammering in his chest as he watched Nightmare creep closer.

Without warning, a tentacle shot out, snapping for Dream's ankles. He managed to move to the side quickly, knocking another arrow and letting loose. It flew through the tentacle this time, causing his brother to hiss in pain.

“c'mon, brother, please,” Dream begged, trying not to let the others hear him. “just tell me where she is!”

Nightmare's laughter cut him off, but none of the others seemed to be paying attention. They were all locked in their own battles, and Dream knew better than to leave his brother alone in a situation like this. He'd feed off of his friends without a care in the world.

“there's a fat chance in hell that i'll tell you,” Nightmare snarled.

Two tentacles flew in his direction. Dream muttered a curse as his bow changed into his staff, spinning it in front of him to ward off the tow flying at his face. He didn't notice the third one swooping in from behind, knocking him from his feet.

Dream rolled as the fourth dove straight into where he was waiting. It pierced through the wood as yellow eyelights landed on his brother.

“then i'll just have to make you!” Dream snapped, charging forward with his staff spinning in his hand.

–

Ink jumped away from the blue strings, his paintbrush tip glowing red as his eyelights and the half empty red vial of paint in his bandoleer. Error's yellow grin stared back at him as the glitchy skeleton tore through the paint splatter heading for him away with more of his strings.

“where is she, error?” Ink snarled. “tell me!”

“n0-ot a ch@-anc3 1n h-3ll,” Error laughed, jumping into the air and sending more blue strings at his long time rival.

They were outside, and Ink couldn't even enjoy the warmth of the day, which only irked him further as his shot away the strings, jumping into the air after Ink and sending a wave of purple paint at him. It locked around Error like a vice, but the other skeleton only laughed as he broke free of the confines. Ink sent a new wave of yellow paint, watching as they manifested into little bullets, raining down on Error in rapid succession.

Error dodged each one, getting closer to Ink with each glitch out before appearing back in front of the artist. Both of them locked gazes for a moment before Error snarled angrily, his strings throwing Ink around like a rag doll.

“th1-is 1s my tu-rff n0w, _fr3@k_.”

–

“what's wrong, twinkle toes? can't keep up?”

Cross's mocking from across the dining hall scratched against Serif's metaphorical ears like nails on a chalkboard. It drowned out of the sound of the four fighting in the kitchen, and the mayhem between the Swap brothers versus their Fell counterparts in the living room across the hall. He didn't get the chance to see who in the hall as a gleaming red sword came down for him.

Serif danced away again, bisento in hand as he thrust the enlarged tip toward his adversary. But Cross wasn't like a normal Sans. If anything, he was just a tad stranger than the rest of them. One eyelight was white, sharp and focued. The other was a deep, ruby red, almost as btight as the Fells themselves.

Cross's scarf hid his grin, but he could see the smugness in his expression nonetheless as the sword swung for him again. Serif snarled, indigo and red sparks flying as the magical blades clashed together. Serif surged forward, barely able to tip the one of the more able Sans off his balance. But when he did, Serif swung in a circle, cutting the air with his weapon.

More sparks flew as Cross snarled at him, knocking the dancer off his own balance. The two of them seemed to circle each other, looking for a weakness in the other. Serif, hot headed as ever, slashed forward, his magic summoning another bisento. He used both to bring it down in an “x” and almost clipped the skeleton's face.

“where is she, cross?” Serif barked.

“i'm not a snitch, _buddy_ ,” Cross laughed, using his own strength to push the dancer back as their back and forth started again.

–

Pink absolutely _hated_ this version of his brother. The single heterochromia eye staring him down, flaring to life as the magic of his lights fused together to make a lavender unsettling him. Throwing knife after throwing knife after throwing knife was tossed his way, and Pink could only use his bow to block them as they flew at him.

Lavender knives planted at his feet, in the wall. The hall was definitely not a good place to have a fight, but he wasn't expecting to have to go toe to toe with Dusty of all skeletons.

“what's wrong, _papyrus_?” Dusty called. His voice was manic, his sockets wide and single glowing eye large in said socket. “afraid of me?”

Of course he was afraid! This version of his brother killed his version of Papyrus! What Papyrus in the multiverse wouldn't be scared of him?! But he didn't let that show, instead, finding a lapse as he notched an arrow and let it fly. It missed the glimmering skeleton by mere centimeters.

“c'mon, _pink_ ,” Dusty said, his hands raised palms up toward the ceiling. More lavender throwing knives appeared above them, bobbing up and down slowly as lavender magic leaked from the insane's skeleton's socket.

“let's have a **m a d t i m e**.”

–

Sin tried his best to remember his training as he dodged knife after knife. Killer was laughing manically, his hands covering his face. The black gunk on his face seemed to be shining more as he pulled them away, sockets barren of light as the showing red soul pulsed above his clothes.

This version of himself had blocked of the stairs, but Sans had managed to slip past. Sin growled low in his throat as he flicked his wrist, purple shuriken appearing between his fingers. He flicked them toward Killer, who easily shifted from side to side, avoiding them with an ease that only a monster with LV could pull off.

Killer rushed forward, knife in hand as he slashed the air right in front of him. Sin jumped back, cursing and snarling, jumping into the air slightly as he threw more purple shuriken at the skeleton before him. They didn't even get close before they were knocked away, Killer coming after him once more.

They danced around each other, standing in front of the stairs so no more skeletons could go upstairs and bother Sans. Axe had followed, blocking Sin off in front of the stairs. Killer had taken over from there.

“where is she, you fuckin' psycho?” Sin hissed.

Killer only laughed, head tossed back and red, glowing knives in his hands. “ah, don't you worry about them, _sin_.”

His head snapped back down at Killer charged him again.

“i would keep your focus on _me_.”

–

Sans threw his shoulder into Axe, snarling viciously as the larger version of him stumbled a little. Axe growled, swinging his Axe around and letting it plant itself into the wall. Sans took this time, hands at his sides and magic summoning the wind and fire wheels into his hands. Magic flared to life from each and Sans easily tossed them around. He threw the one in his left hand, whipping it with practiced ease.

Axe managed to get his blade from the wall, knocking the wheel from the air. Sans using magic to bring it back to him.

“'m tellin' ya classic,” Axe snarled, “turn the fuck around and _leave_. i'm not gonna warn ya again!”

Axe brought his weapon down toward Sans one more time, handle in both hands as he hefted it above his head and struck. Sans managed to move in the nick of time, gnashing his teeth together.

“let me through, axe!” Sans muttered lowly, baring his canines. “now!”

Axe paused suddenly, his head tilted to the side. Within seconds, his wide grin was growing wider, threatening to crack bone if it grew any larger. His hand itched, but Sans watched as Axe's weapon disappeared in a flume of familiar blue – except tinged in red – magic.

“ya know what? she's right in there,” Axe said, stepping aside, single red eyelight rolling in his broken skull before looking at Sans.

Sans dispelled his own magic, watching the maniac in front of him for a moment before he ran to the door. But when he opened the door, he froze...

Finding Red buried balls deep inside of you, his – no, _their –_ mate. The huge skeleton had his hand on the back of your head, burying it into the mattress as he drilled into you from behind. And while he thought your cries could be for help, they weren't.

He knew those sounds from you anywhere.

You were enjoying this. Your mewls filled the room, and he locked eyes with Red right as his marrow began to boil in his bones.

–

You jolted awake, your body jerking as a loud crash sounded. Through bleary eyes, you looked around. Panic began rising in you. You tried to remember where you were. The room didn't look the slightest bit familiar and you hiccuped as you tried to recall what had happened last night.

A hand tightened around you waist as a deep groggy groan sounded behind you. You felt a tingle of magic in the air before you felt something shift behind you as a pair of teeth pressed against your shoulder blade.

“ _kotenok_?”

Everything flooded back to you, and you gasped as Red nipped your shoulder blade. A coil of arousal started deep in your gut and you shivered as his hand slid from around your waist and traveled, feather soft up your stomach. It was then you remembered you were naked. In bed. After having slept with Red the night before.

Well, slept would have been putting it mildly. You two had fucked like rabid animals and you had enjoyed every second of the fierce painful pleasure he had given you the night before. The memory of the two tongue rings flicking against your clit, claws buried in your cunt...

A shiver wracked its way up your body as Red's hand scraped against your breast, still tender from the rough handling the night before.

“What was the crash?” you asked groggily, reaching for the water bottle beside you.

“hm. mighta been boss 'r one o' th' others 'n th' kitchen,” he said softly as you took a long pull from the water.

When you set it back down, he cupped your breast in his hand, his fingers flicking across the now hardening nipple. You moaned his name, your head leaning back against his shoulder. His breath was hot against your ear as his maw opened, fangs scraping against your ear.

With a rough grab, he gave a sharp twist of the perked bud, causing you to gasp loudly, eyes flying open and your back to bow away from him. He moved the two of you so your back was on the bed, him above you. You felt his cock against your thigh, already warm and glowing and standing to attention. You could see the head of it poking from the top of his shorts and you whimpered.

“ _tishe, kotenok_ ,” he whispered to you. “lemme make ya feel good.”

His other hand was in your hair, tangling within the tresses before he closed his fist in it, giving it a rough yank. Your head tilted backwards, and you moaned as his teeth grazed the side of your throat. Your back lifted from the bed a bit, your hands gripped the sheets below you in a white knuckled grasp.

“ya didn't listen t' me last night, _kotenok_ ,” he murmured against your throat. “toldja t' keep ya hands where they were, an' ya moved 'em.”

“I-I-I ahh!”

A loud slap filled the air as your inner thigh stung. Bone had met flesh, and you could feel the blood pooling there, warmth gathering where he had smacked, and excitement coiling low in your belly.

His claws raked against your thighs and you cried his name as he bit into the top of your breast, licking the wound before giving the other the same attention. His hand tightened in your hair as he moved back up your body, teeth slamming to your mouth in a fevered kiss and his other hand slipping between your thighs.

You were fucking soaked, and with one swift move, he was metacarpals deep inside of your slit, your slick wetting his bones. Your cry was swallowing, his tongue swooping into your mouth as he tangled his with yours. The palm of his hand came up, roughly grinding against your little bundle of nerves.

You moaned, cried out, panted against him. You ignored him again anyway, your hands burying themselves into his shirt he had worn to bed last night. Keeping him to you.

His growl reverberated through you and moaned, a little keening noise in the back of your throat.

He pulled away, eyelights flashing down at you. “gonna b' a brat, eh?” he chuckled low in his throat, his tongue licking along his teeth. “i know _just_ how t' deal wit' ya.”

He tore himself away from you, ripping his hand from your cunt. You whined at the loss, starting to reach for him. His hands were on your hips and he turned the two of you. You were facing the door now, and your ass was lifted into the air.

The first slap to your ass stung, and you cried out. Your body tried to move away from the offensive motion, but before you could move, you felt something gripping your soul, keeping you in place as gravity seemed to leave you.

“fun's jus' gettin' started, _kitten_ ,” he snarled lowly.

Another slap to the other ass cheek as you keening loudly, mewls escaping your throat as he continued the assault to your ass cheeks. You could feel drool leaking out the side of your mouth as you silently whined and begged for more.

He finally stopped, giving both cheek each a little nip from his teeth. It stung, so good. You whined and whimpered for more, attempting to wiggle your ass in the air for more.

“fuckin' greedy lil slut, ain'tcha?” Red murmured, leaning over you. His magic released you and you keened again. “jus' dicked ya down last night, an' now ya want more?”

You heard his clothes shifting, and you could your arousal leaking down your legs. The warmth and tingle from the magic cock pressing against your entrance had you whimpering loudly, moaning his name as he started pushing forward.

“don't cum unless I tell ya t', _kotenok_ ,” he growled. “brats don't get t' cum.”

In one motion, he shoved your head down on the bed, keeping his hand there as he hilted himself inside of you in one thrust. You let out a cry, calling out his name and clawing at the sheets below you. Your cunt tightened around his thickness, the feeling of his piercings rubbing against your walls too much for you to bear.

He didn't let you adjust this time, setting a breakneck pace. Your mewls and cries filled the air, your nails scraping against the sheets under you. The sound of bone on flesh filled the room. You could hear the sounds your pussy made as your body seemed to just suck him in. Your back arced as he hit your cervix. You felt the studs on his cock dragging along your walls.

“don't ya dare,” he snarled down at you, grip on your head tightening.

“Daddy, please!” you begged, crying out as he hit your cervix again.

“ _cum_ on, kitten,” he laughed, “yer gonna learn better than t' act like that 'round this house.”

He redoubled his efforts, and you saw as a sliver of light came through the room. You couldn't see anything, but you felt the rumble of familiar magic in the air as Red shifted. You heard his laughter booming around the room, but he didn't once slow down, and your cries still filled the room.

Red's hands tangled in your hair and he lifted you up off the bed. The rough handling sent another wave of heat straight to your core, and you could only prop yourself up on your forearms as Red leaned over you.

“look who came t' see ya, _kotenok_ ,” Red snarled lowly in your ear, nipping down on your lobe. “say z _dravstvuyte_ t' classic.”

On that last line, he shoved himself inside of you harshly with each word, and the only thing you managed to get out a choked mewl. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt your orgasm right there, so close. Your body shook with the need to cum, and you felt it shake harder as you tried to fight it off.

“call m' fuckin' name,” Red murmured in your ear. “ _konchi dlya menya, kotenok_.”

You still had no idea what he said, but it seemed your body did as you felt your release hit.

_“Sans!”_

Your cunt gripped Red, and he grunted, cursing in Russian as he spilled into you. You gasped, panting heavily as you collapsed, burying your face in the sheets below you.

When you felt Red pull from you, you groaned at the loss and looked over to see Sans in front of you. It hadn't been your imagination, or Red taunting you. He had been there, watching you fuck Red. And still, not a single part of you cared.

Sans's eyelights weren't on you though. They were behind you, the right one flickering with blue and yellow magic against his usual white eyelight. You wanted to shrink under the stare, but it wasn't even on you. They were locked on Red.

“we need to have a fuckin' talk,” Sans snapped.

Then he turned on his heel and walked out, heading downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do promise this is more than smut.
> 
> ~~Kinda.~~


	4. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're greeted by more skeletons.  
> You make plans to deal with both households full of said skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A huge, big freaking "Thank you" to Siren._  
> 
> 
> She managed to get the last part of this done when I was stuck in a slump. Y'all she's just fuckin' amazin'. I literally just wanna hug the fuck out of her.
> 
> Check out Siren's story:  
> [Gaster & Anime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786)
> 
> Haven't read A Skele-ton of fun yet?  
> [ASoF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269)
> 
> It's a shorter chapter, I know, but we'll be getting to the food stuff soon. promise!

You made it downstairs, Red at your side. You were wearing a pair of his shorts again, and one of his large shirts. They dwarfed you, and you had wrapped your hair up quickly in a ponytail that sat atop your head. You instantly noticed the damage of the house, could taste the lingering magic in the air.

You looked around and noticed everyone was there, including some skeletons you hadn't met yet. Ink and Dream were standing off to the side, glaring at Nightmare and a skeleton who had black bones. Both of them looked smug, but you shrugged them off in favor of sitting down.

Or trying to.

The second you made to sit on one of the couches that had been righted in the disaster, there was a charge in the air before you were snagged by a pair of arms. You squeaked, your eyes wide as you looked over and saw Stretch. He had buried his face into your shoulder, but he looked up ever so slightly to see you.

You winced when he scowled, but he kept his gaze on you until you saw both Sans and Red standing in front of everyone. While Sans looked tense and was ready to leave, Red was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his huge chest. Seeing them standing side by side was weird. Red was at least a few inches taller than Sans.

Finally, you got sick of the tense silence surrounding you.

“Someone wanna start talking, or am I gonna have to start knocking someone around to get some answers?” you snapped. Your anger was simmering as your eyes cut to Sans. “Seriously? What happened to no more lying?”

Sans shrugged his huge shoulders, looking down and away. “it's not like it was a big deal–”

“It is a big deal!” you exploded, moving yourself off of Stretch and standing. “Sans, come on! These guys are just as much my soulmate as you are! And how did you even get them past me without my noticing? Seriously, hiding them in whole other part of the woods, and then telling me not to go there?”

You were pacing now, the carpet beneath your feet soft as you went back and forth. Ten steps one way, ten the other. It was a habit thing for you, and you kept counting as you spoke again, waving your hands in the air.

“I'm sorry you walked in on me fuckin' someone else, but come on!” you groaned.

At the tenth step, you finally sat on the floor. All eyelights were on you but you paid them no mind. You tried to calm yourself down, counting backwards from ten as you took in a deep breath, letting it out through your nose as your eyes cut to the skeletons in the room.

None of them even seemed repentant about the situation. Even Blueberry was glaring at a double, the same one who reminded you of a tiny tyrant. Your teeth ground together as you sighed again, standing.

“Now that this 'situation' has been brought to light, something needs to be done about it,” you said, crossing your arms. “I can't just ignore them now that I know they're here.”

“But...Maiden!” Blueberry said, coming forward quickly. “They're Dangerous! That's Why They're Out Here!”

“my bro's right, honey,” Stretch drawled lazily. “they're out here for a reason.”

There was a dark chuckle, and you turned to see Killer letting out loud guffaws while Axe leaned on him, chuckling himself. This made you jump when Nightmare joined in, tentacles behind him writhing as though they were enjoying the conversation themselves.

You also noticed some of the others were chuckling. There were a couple you didn't see the night before. The one with black bones looked like a negative version of Sans, with error messages popping up in random places. He had a black hoodie and red tee. He had on a pair of basketball shorts, much like when you had first met Sans, but they were black with a blue stripe.

What really got you were the red leg bones, and the red and yellow phalanges. Not to mention, the red sockets. They were heterochromatic, was your first thought. Within the red sockets, the left was a plain, deepish blue color. The other, however, was blue, ringed with yellow settled within the endless red. It reminded you of something...broken.

The other one you noticed had his hood up, and he seemed to shimmer in the light. You noticed almost everyone kept away from him. The only ones who didn't seem to care were the previous three who were laughing. They slapped him on his shoulder, but his eyelights only rolled before they cut to you.

Heterochromatic again. One black socket held a red eyelight, while the other one had a blue or purple light ringed in red. You swallowed as his grin seemed to hitch a little further up on one side. He wore the same kind of clothes that seemed popular with Sans types and personalities. But instead of slippers like Classic, he had on a pair of tennis shoes that seemed to forever remain untied.

Your gaze traveled once more, a little further to the other side of Nightmare. Near him, almost hiding in the shadows, was a skeleton who seemed...very chromatic. There was almost no color to him, except for the red jagged line across his cheek. One eyelight was white, but the other was a ruby red. There was a locket hanging around his neck, hanging over a scarf that hid his teeth from view.

His hood looked exceptionally fluffy, and there seemed to be “x”s on his shorts. You couldn't see the front of his clothes too well, but you thought you could definitely see more “x”'s on his hoodie or sweater.

His eyes bore into you and you shifted uncomfortably before turning your gaze to – who you guessed – was Red's Papyrus. He was all sharp edges and angles, glowering down at you. Red eyelights roved over your frame and you noticed there were three cracks through his eye socket. You winced a little.

He even looked like he shopped at Hot Topic or Spencer's. Black and red was the theme here, and you fought off a smile as you brought your gaze back to Red and Sans, who were both leaning against the wall. Sans looked resigned, but Red was wearing a shit eating grin on his teeth.

“Dangerous or not,” you sighed, “they're still my soulmates, just like you guys. It's only fair they get attention, too.”

Sans didn't say anything, but you turned around to see that Ink was looking at you with slightly narrowed sockets. Dream was wringing his gloves together, entirely unsure about how to go about the entire situation. You knew he could speak his own mind, but him, Ink and Blue were pretty close. Dream especially always seemed to go along with what Ink said.

It only _mildly_ annoyed you.

The others from the household you lived in were giving you varying looks of exasperation and slight annoyance. You shrugged it off. You didn't care what they thought; they were gonna be in the dog house for a long time after this stunt. Especially Sans since he lied to you _again_.

“do you even realize _why_ they're dangerous, flower?” Ink asked.

You turned to him fully, crossing your arms and sighing. “No, Ink. Care to explain, since I'm sure you know so much about them?”

He didn't even flinch. Even though he was your soulmate, he still came without a soul. You weren't sure why he was soulless, and he often muttered about himself not needing one. You didn't understand, but you didn't try to. Somehow, he was still a soulmate, even if he was _sans_ – heh – a soul himself.

“these guys come from harsher universes than ours,” Dream said, almost a little uncertain. “their lv is high, some higher than others.”

You knew what LV was. You and Sans had that conversation when you and him had first met. He had treated you strangely before letting you know – months down the line – he had been checking you. You still didn't really like the way it had made you feel – that someone you were supposed to spend your life with, but you guessed it was understood at some point.

You furrowed your brows, looking at the skeletons that lived in the house you were standing in. And none of them looked ashamed to have said LV. But they definitely did look uncomfortable with having that part of them outed. Well, most of them seemed uncomfortable. A few of them only seemed to shrug it off.

“Okay, so they have LV. I know what that means, and I know what I'm getting into,” you said, glowering over to Dream and Ink.

“but do you?” Ink bounced himself from the wall he was on, coming over to stride in front of you. His paintbrush – Broomie, as he lovingly called it – was firmly in its holder on his back. Toe bones clacked against the hardwood floor before he hit the carpet. He adjusted his bandoleer of vials – the red one, you noticed, was partially empty – over the half coat and white shirt he wore. “you know what lv can do to someone. and you're in a room full of us, half of which all have lv higher than ten.”

You stood your ground, even as you looked up at Ink. His eyelights were his usual golden flower and teal oval. His outfit always struck you as weird, and you always felt it was from Naruto type shit, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. He and Dream were the only two who never really wore anything but the stuff they showed up in. They did change here and there, but more often than not they stayed in their regular clothes.

“I'm a big girl; I can make my own choices, Ink,” you said softly. You smiled, reaching a hand up to cup his ink stained cheek. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

A rainbow blush bloomed on his cheekbones, connecting in the middle above his nasal ridge. You chuckled, even as you heard someone gagging. Your eyes narrowed as you looked over to see the black boned skeleton's face curled in disgust. You rolled your eyes at him even as Ink turned his own head to look at him.

“jealous, error?” he taunted.

Yellow bloomed across his cheekbones, almost looking pixelated. He still looked grossed out by you touching Ink, or being so loving with him. Whatever the case, you were gonna get him back one way or the other. You weren't gonna try it now.

You turned your attention back to Sans and Red. Sans wore a scowl as you went over to him, tapping him on the cheek. He looked down at you, a look of resignation on his face. You hated seeing him so defeated, but this was only fair. And there wasn't a way to bring all these other skeletons to the house you lived in now.

Plus, judging from the magic still thick in the air, and the way some of them were glaring at each other, you knew it would be a bad idea for them to live under the same roof.

“I'll still be home,” you said, making sure your voice was loud enough for the others to hear. “But I'll be here, too.”

“whatever you think is best, princess,” Sans murmured.

You smiled and leaned up to press your lips to his cheek. You ignored the gagging coming from around the room now. When you were back flat on your feet, Sans wore an easy smile, his hand coming up to engulf your entire cheek and pressed his forehead against yours.

It was quiet for a moment, everyone taking stock of the situation before someone cleared their throat. You really didn't know how skeletons could do that, but they made it work. You just guessed it would be magic. After you moved away from Sans, you went to sit on a couch that was unoccupied.

“Okay, so we should come up with a schedule,” you said, clapping your hands once. “I don't wanna make this–”

“a week.”

You looked over to see Axe leaning against the wall, Killer leaning on his shoulder. They seemed like two peas in a pod, with Nightmare at the very top. The others around you rumbled in agreement.

“we're all soulmates,” Stretch said, nodding. “as much as i hate to admit it, it's a good idea.”

Axe snickered. You nodded, gnawing a little on your bottom lip. It made sense. If you spent too much time in one house, you would only end up missing the others from the other household. You nodded along as the others talked amongst themselves.

“That works,” you said. “So. A week in each house, Sunday to Saturday.”

“one o' us will teleport ya to them when ya ready to head back,” you heard Mutt saying over to the side. “and they'll do the same in turn after their week has ended.”

“That's fine. Now, since it's Sunday, I'll be over here. I just need to go home and grab some clothes–”

“THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY.”

You jumped in your seat. All of the louder skeletons – minus Blue – had been silent thus far. You looked over to whom you assumed was Red's brother coming further into the room. You shivered as Red eyelights continued to rove over your form. He must have at least been nine feet. You swallowed heavily as he knelt down in front of you. A gloved hand reached out and gripped you under your chin, phalanges digging into your cheeks.

He turned your head one way and another before he grunted, standing back up and moving so his arms were behind his back.

“TWO PEOPLE WILL GO WITH YOU TO THE STORE TO GRAB CLOTHES FOR YOUR STAY HERE,” he said.

“edge, she has clothes at home,” Serif grunted.

“CLOTHES THAT I'M SURE YOU IMBECILES LET HER WEAR,” the shorter skeleton who reminded you of an edgy Blue said. “IF SHE'S GONNA BE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, SHE WILL WEAR CLOTHES THAT FIT A GODDESS.”

Your face flushed a little, but you chuckled, moving to stand. “It's fine, guys. No need to spend money when I have perfectly good clothes at home–”

“NONSENSE,” Edge huffed in front of you. You looked back to him. “IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE STAYING HERE, YOU'LL NEED A NEW WARDROBE THAT NOT ONLY YOU, BUT THAT _WE_ APPROVE OF.”

Sans scoffed and Stretch rolled his eyelights. You couldn't really see the others, but you heard a few chuckles. You looked around as much as you could before you threw your hands up in the air.

“Fine. I'm not arguing; I know better than that.” You cut a glance to Sans who only chuckled a little.

It dawned on you that you were going to need a new phone. You were definitely not going to try and find it again, and for all you know, it could busted when it dropped from your pocket. You groaned, running both hands down your face.

“WHAT'S WRONG, HUMAN?”

You turned to see Axe's brother had ask the question. He was staring at you, eyelights seeming to flicker in his skull.

With a huff you leaned your head back against the back of the couch.” When I was running for my life from Mr. Swing Happy and Stabby over there,” You motioned towards Axe and Killer, the two didn’t even look the least apologetic.” I yeeted my phone into the woods...so now I have to get a new one.”

The whine you let out was pathetic, honestly you were pretty sure this day couldn’t get any worse...but you found yourself silently hoping that whatever deity was listening didn’t prove you wrong. You weren’t sure how much more stress you could handle, you were already at your max with Sans lying to you for _months._

“DO NOT WORRY, TINY MATE.” Crooks cut a glare towards his brother – Axe even had the decency to look sorry – as he reached his massive hand out. Several of the boys inhaled a sharp breath, some even straightened up, as if _waiting_ to step in. “MY **BROTHER** WILL REPLACE IT, BECAUSE THAT IS THE _POLITE_ THING TO DO FOR **OUR** MATE.”

You could've sworn you heard Axe's gruff voice mumbling out something that sounded awfully similar to “course, bro”.

The few that had gone on alert has Axe taking a threatening step forward, a low growl emanating from his throat. You didn't flinch when the clawed, gloved hand patted you on the head gently. You just let it happen, even relaxing at the gentle patting.

Crooks scoffed as he rolled his eyelights at the antics of his brother and the other. “YOU ARE FOOLISH TO THINK I WOULD HARM **MY** OWN SOULMATE.”

“Guys, _please_ –” As much as you didn't want to, you pulled yourself away from the gentle affections that the giant of a skeleton was giving you. You made it a point to stare down each of the boys that had come here for you. “Can you all just drop it? I understand that you're all concerned, but I'm really at my wit's end with all of this shit. I'll go stay with Alphys and Undyne – and don't think I won't.”

Sans and Stretch had the audacity to flinch and look guilty. But Red was pushing himself off the wall – growling as he was walked up to the back of the couch.

“i don't think–”

“No, I think we need to get something straight.” You turned to face him, standing your ground as you did so.

The looked he gave you was deadly, his eyelights constricted and permagrin tight. Mutt side stepped away from him, all of the others seemed to thoroughly amused at the situation.

“I am your **mate** , not your _property_.” You were practically seething now.

“heh...in our timelines, ya woulda been considered property whether ya were a human or a mate.” Mutt sounded too smug for his own good, a few of the others chuckling. Edge, Black and Nightmare looked at you with...interest.

“Yeah, cool story, bro. But you seem to forget that you all are in _my_ timeline. And if you think I'm just going to let someone treat me like property and dictate what I can and can't do, then you're even stupider than I pegged you for.” There was a bite to your voice as you cut your eyes towards Mutt. When you glanced at Red, you steeled your expression.

“I'm not stupid. I know about the bonds that all of you share with me. All of this bickering and tugging me in every direction is going to harm not only our bond, but my soul.” For a brief moment, Red's expression softened, but as fast as it was there – it was gone, replaced with a mask of indifference.

“well, _kotenok_ , we don't want that, now do we?” He wasn't all that bad – no, you were almost positive that there was more good in him than what he let on.

“she'll be fine here, but i think ya overstayed yer welcome...” Red didn't bother to be subtle about it at all; he wanted the _others_ to get the hell out of his house. Their presence was setting him and everyone else on edge.

Sans held up his hand in a show of defeat. “fine, fine. let's go, guys.” Classic ushered all of his motley crew out of the house while he stayed behind. He took one last look at you before giving you a lazy wink. “make sure you text us when you get your new phone, princess.”

And then he was gone.

The tension in the air was gone once the extra skeletons left. You noticed the remaining boys seemed to relax in posture and the magic in the air slowly waned.

It was at that moment your stomach decided to growl – you hadn't really eaten much of anything since you got lost in the woods. Several pairs of eyelights looked at you in confusion.

“Uh, sorry. When humans haven't eaten much for a good bit, our stomachs to that...”

“ARE YOU STARVING? TINY HUMAN, WHY DID YOU NOT LET US KNOW?”

Before you could begin explaining the inner workings of the human stomach, and that – no – you were definitely **not** going to starve to death, Crooks had grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

“THIS WILL NOT DO! OUR TINY MATE MUST NOT GO WITHOUT! COME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PREPARE A WONDERFUL MEAL FOR YOU!”

He hauled you off to the kitchen before any of the others could even get a word in or stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's some fanart of our wonderful Red boyo, and an audio clip of him. ^~^-
> 
> [Audio Clip](https://improvidence318.tumblr.com/post/190311443671/childrenstoryhour-drew-a-russian-red-from/) by [improvidence318](https://improvidence318.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Red/Red&Reader](https://lollipopskele.tumblr.com/post/189834792892/childrenstoryhour-based-on-when-darkness-falls/) by [childrenstoryhour](https://childrenstoryhour.tumblr.com/)


	5. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a little time with your newfound soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at it again. Thank you for reading thus far. ^^;
> 
> This is a reminder that while this story will have plot, this is also a fic that's revolving around smut, because why the fuck not? So if that isn't your cup of tea, then this isn't the one for you.
> 
> Lolli's Tumblr:  
> [Garbage Pile](https://lollipopskele.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Siren's story:  
> [Gaster & Anime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786)
> 
> Lolli's story:  
> [A Skele-ton of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269)
> 
> ASoF Discord:  
> [Here](https://discord.gg/eZhKSU)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. <3

You were placed in the kitchen next to a counter that served as a standalone island. You heard the others talking, and some of them had followed the two of you into the tiled room. You looked around you, taking in everything you could as Crooks ran around the kitchen, getting things ready for a late breakfast.

Or, well, you know. Brunch.

You moved around the kitchen as some of the other trickled into the room. You ignored their gazes, moving your hands over the surfaces of the counters and drawers. Your feet padded along the cold floor, a chill in the air making you shiver a little as you took in your surroundings.

The kitchen looked fairly new, despite there being some marks and gouges in the flooring and some of the walls. There was still a strange taste of magic in the air, and your brows furrowed as your finger traced over some marks in the wood of the baseboard that looked awfully similar to Papyrus's spear.

“HUMAN! DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES OR PANCAKES MORE?”

You turned to face Crooks, giving him a small smile as you bounced over to him. You didn't notice the way the others boys in the room had leaned in close to hear your answer, trying not to be too obvious about it.

“I like waffles,” you said softly. “Perfect because they have syrup pockets.”

There was some snickering behind you, but you ignored in favor of watching as Crooks brought the ingredients he would need. You marveled at how, despite his size, he moved deftly and with ease around the kitchen. He brought out a waffle maker and then turned to you.

“GO AND HEAD INTO THE DINING ROOM, TINY MATE!” he said turning you and moving you a little toward the door. “I'LL HAVE THIS OUT TO YOU IN JUST A MOMENT!”

You frowned, looking over your shoulder. “Are you sure? I can help–”

“NONSENSE!” Crooks looked down at you with a big grin. “AS YOUR MATE, IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE FED AND HEALTHY! PLEASE GO SIT AND TALK WITH THE OTHERS! WE ONLY HAVE A WEEK!”

He gave you another shove in the direction of the dining room. You gripped the front of your borrowed shirt as the ones in the doorway to the kitchen parted, letting you pass and sit in a chair. Once you were sat, you tried to wrap something around you before you remembered you didn't have anything except for Red's clothes on your back.

You felt heat rush to your face as you realized that you really had fucked Red. Twice. Within twelve hours. But, hey, he was a soulmate, too. So what was there to feel guilty about?

You noticed that some of the others were sitting or standing within your field of vision now. Red was standing behind you, leaning on the back of the chair. His claws stroked through your hair as you shifted in your seat, keeping your hands in your lap.

“i think we c'n start wit' introductions,” Red's voice gruffed out behind you. “whaddaya say, _kotenok_?”

You nodded, rubbing your arm. “I mean, you guys already know me,” you chuckled. “But I'm Y/n.”

“AND JUST HOW DID SHE MANAGE TO FIND THIS PLACE?” Edge asked, leaning over a chair. You kept your own stare on his glare, not backing down.

“I didn't manage to do anything. Like I mentioned earlier, Sir Swings-A-Lot and Sir Stabby over there chased me through the woods before Mister Goop over there fuckin' hauled my ass up like a deer with one of his tentacle things,” you muttered. “It wasn't an exaggeration.”

Edge scoffed. The sharper Blueberry came forward, grabbing your arm again and tugging it from its resting place. You let him, wondering if he'd ever give you his damned name. Otherwise, you were going to keep calling him Asshole.

“YOUR CUTS ARE HEALING WELL ENOUGH,” he finally said. “MY NAME IS BLACKBERRY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME 'MY LORD' OR SOMETHING AS SUCH.”

“I'll call you whatever I want to,” you snarked back. “Maybe 'Asshole' suits you better.”

There was laughter around the table as Blackberry narrowed his sockets at you. You noticed that he and Edge had similar scars across their sockets, and they even seemed to behave and act the same way. You guessed they were similar to Sans and Stretch or even Blueberry and Papyrus – same personality, different skeletons.

“Okay. So Red.” You pointed behind you. “Edge.” You pointed to the towering skeleton who had moved away from you. “Blackberry.” You motioned for the skeleton who now dropped your arm. “Crooks.” You looked toward the kitchen, but you noticed the way Axe cringed when you said the name. “Axe.” He grinned at you now. “Killer.” You shuddered as those bottomless sockets looked at you, the showing soul pulsing. “Mutt.” You looked toward the other gold toothed skeleton, who nodded at you. “Nightmare.” You glanced at the gooping skeleton who was leaning back in a chair, balancing on his tentacles. “And Error.”

So there were still two of them you didn't know the names of. Both of whom were staring right at you. The one with “x”'s everywhere looked away, grunting something you couldn't catch. The other one, however, was staring right at you. His heterochromatic eyes were piercing right through you, but you didn't back down from looking at him.

Suddenly, he looked off to the side, his eyelights focused on the area just a bit above him. If you looked hard enough, you noticed that he seemed to be listening to something. You didn't comment on it and turned to the other one, leaning forward so your elbow was on the table.

“So who does that make you two?” you hummed, looking between them.

“th' one talkin' t' himself is dusty,” Red grunted behind you. “he's got a few screws loose, but he'll protect ya.”

“the other is my close friend, cross,” Nightmare piped in, the chair landing back on all four legs with a loud _clack_. “he's not too talkative himself, truth be told.”

Cross grunted as Dusty glanced over at you. You shifted a little as the smell of bacon became strong in the room. You looked over and managed to move in time to have a plate heaping with food placed in front of you. Butter, syrup and some other things weren't too far behind it.

Waffles, bacon, eggs and some sausage links were on the plate in front of you. Your stomach began to growl loudly once more once the scent of the food really hit you. A fork and knife was placed in your hand and you glanced around as everyone stared at you, taking seats at the table.

With that, you noticed Edge had left and was now sweeping into the room with Crooks, each carrying plates and silverware. Food was placed on the table and condiments were given to some of the others.

While everyone served themselves, you doused your waffles in butter and syrup, drawing a chuckle from Red, who had seated himself at the head of the table beside you, his brother sitting opposite of you. You listened as their conversations started around you, trying to learn as much as you could from them.

But you didn't learn much other than that Edge, Red and a couple of others work outside of their home. It probably shouldn't surprise you as much as it did, but you figured maybe Sans would have helped them, since he was sitting pretty on all the money he made from the gold that was sold when they came up to the Surface.

Hell, they still had two safes full of G for backup.

But you saw the way the others reacted around them. They were wary, uneasy. They kept their distance and constantly shot glares at them. You felt a surge of sadness go through you at the thought that Sans had just dumped them off, and then left them to figure shit out.

You were going to have to have a long talk with him.

“HUMAN.”

You jumped in your seat, head shooting up as you looked at Edge. His sockets were narrowed at you, but he didn't say anything as he chewed on a piece of sausage. When he swallowed his food, he looked at his brother and then back to Blackberry before looking at you once more.

“BLACK AND MYSELF WILL BE ACCOMPANYING YOU SHOPPING TODAY,” he said as Black nodded. “WE WERE NOT JOKING WHEN WE SAID WE WERE GOING TO BE GIVING YOU A WHOLE NEW WARDROBE.”

You swallowed the bit of waffle you had stuffed in your mouth before nodding, taking a napkin Red handed you. “I figured as much.”

“MUTT WILL ACCOMPANY US,” Blackberry said, motioning for his brother. “WE'LL MAKE A DAY OF IT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT YOU SINCE THAT IMBECILE HID YOU FROM US.”

Red gave out a harsh bark of laughter. “hid 'er? we've been askin' 'bout that damned tuggin' fer months an' he never even mentioned 'er.”

“regardless, she's here now,” Cross said. You turned to see him. He had moved the cloth from his teeth, and you could see the red scar on his cheek a little more clearly. “we can get to know her now. that's what matters.”

Nightmare scoffed and Error only rolled his eyelights. But when he spoke, you jumped in your seat once more, taken off guard.

“1f th@-at ra1-inb0w @5shole w4nts t0 f1ght @g4in, 1'll b3 gl4-ad t0 9o an0th3-er r0-ound,” the glitchy skeletons snarled, grin on his yellow teeth.

You groaned, drawing attention to you. “No more fighting. Please, for the love of the fuckin' stars.”

“can't make no promises, lil darlin',” Mutt commented, stuffing his mouth full of bacon. “it's almost always a fight on sight kind of deal for us.”

You sighed. You were just going to have to take it with a grain of salt and hope for the best. This is how things have been, and you were going to have to try to knock some sense into these jerks. High LV or not, they were your soulmates, and you weren't going to have them fighting the others just because they dressed wrong.

Yeah, you were really about to have your work cut out for you.

When breakfast was finished, Black and Mutt gathered the dishes from everyone. You tried grabbing your own only for a clawed hand to grab your wrist. Your head shot up to see Mutt holding it, shaking his head before he snagged your stuff and walked away. You threw your hands up in the air, asking any deity listening what they had thrown you into.

You didn't get an answer.

Once you were all set, everyone was ready to go to their jobs, or in Edge, Black and Mutt's cases, take you out shopping. Only there was a slight issue...

“I am _not_ going out like this.”

You were firm, crossing your arms and glaring at Red as he leaned against the door to his room. You had gone up to grab your stuff, and Red had followed. He had tried handing you something that you didn't even look at, shaking your head.

Now, you couldn't even find your clothes! And when asked, he merely shrugged and said they must have magically disappeared. Your teeth had ground together, but you crossed your arms and glared up at him.

“I'm not leaving this house until I have my own clothes!” you said pointedly. You gestured to the clothes of his you currently wore. “These are gonna fall off in the middle of walking. I need something of mine, Red!”

He rolled his eyelights around in his skull, and you huffed as he pulled out his phone, tapping away on it for a moment before pocketing it.

“th' walkin' ashtray will be here wit' some o' ya things,” he gruffed out. He moved off the door and stalked toward you.

You let your arms fall with a gasp as his hand lashed out, gripping a fistful of your hair. He tilted your head back as he brought you closer to him, his head tilted as he stared down at you. Eyelights flashed at you, crimson in the deep black sockets. You swallowed as he brought his face closer to yours.

“'m only goin' t' say this one time, _kotenok_ ,” he murmured against your cheek, “an' ya better listen, cause none o' th' others will say 't.”

His other arm came around to lock you against him, branded at your waist. You gulped, eyes moved to the side to stare at the single eyelight you could see. His grin was pure sin as he stared at you.

“ya better lose th' attitude,” he whispered. “some o' us 'ere _love_ tamin' lil brats like you.”

He released you and took a step back right as the air around you charged, static prickling at your skin. You glanced over to see Stretch standing at the door, unlit cigarette in his teeth as he glanced between you and Red. You rushed over to him and hugged him, taking the stuff he brought you from him. His arms wrapped around you for a moment before he tilted your chin up and gave you a quick kiss on the mouth.

“watch 't, ashtray,” Red growled. “keep to your week.”

Stretch chuckled as he moved away from you. “yeah, yeah. see ya next week, honey. love ya.”

He vanished, a trail of orange smoke trailing from where he had been. Red huffed out a breath and rolled his eyelights before shoving you toward the bathroom. You glanced at him and he gave you a smirk. But...it didn't look as sharp as it usually did. It looked soft...

Fond, even.

You gave him a smile in turn and went to the bathroom. You figured he'd let the other three know you were showering and changing. You undressed, pausing for a moment to look at the clothes in your hands. The smell of cherries wafted from them, and there was that faint twinge of mustard. Your heart raced as a silly smile broke through your face.

You placed his clothes on the floor by the counter, grabbing a towel from the cupboard – why didn't you think of that last night? – and turned on the shower, getting in. You yelped the smallest bit when the cold water hit you, but you practically purred when you felt the water finally heat up. You scrubbed yourself from head to toe. You didn't have any conditioner or shampoo here, so you just made do with tying it up in a bun atop your head.

Once you finished, you turned the water off, opening the curtain and grabbing the towel. You patted yourself dry, trying to hurry as you threw on the clothes that Stretch had given you. You saw your shoes still in Red's room, at least.

Once you were good, you sighed, going for your phone out of reflex. You glowered a little, remembering you didn't have it anymore. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

You left the bathroom, throwing Red's clothes in the hamper in his room. You tugged on your shoes and grabbed your wallet, leaving his room and heading down the stairs. You felt a little more like yourself, at least.

When you got to the front door, Edge, Black and Mutt were waiting for you. You stopped beside them and tucked a stray strand of hair by your ear.

“Ready when you are.”

Edge and Black seemed to appraise what you were wearing. They must have deemed it well enough for this trip cause they turned toward the door, opening it and Mutt ushered you outside. You blinked against the sun, squinting a little. You really wished Stretch had brought your sunglasses, but you'd just have to make do.

You followed them a ways through the forest, Black and Edge making small comments about watching where you stepped. More traps were laid scattered around the place, and you ended up gripping onto Mutt's hoodie, letting him lead you through the forest until you broke through.

Waiting there were a few cars and a motorcycle. You blinked as Black went for the two wheeled vehicle, and Edge went to a shiny black sports car. You went to follow Edge before you felt someone tugging on your arm. You turned to see Mutt, who made a motion for Black.

“m'lord would like it if you went with him,” he said before he turned and went to the car with Edge.

You frowned, but didn't fight it as you changed course. Black was standing next to the bike, helmet in his hand as he handed it off to you. You adjusted it, clicking it into place under your chin. Once Black made sure you were set, he got on the motorcycle, motioning for you to do the same. As you did, he started it up, giving it one good rev.

Once he made sure you were on and were good, he gave another rev, which must have signaled Edge and Mutt as the back lights of the car lit up red before they pulled out of their spot and began to take off down the road.

Black didn't give any warning as the bike jerked forward just the slightest bit, causing you to lean forward with a little squeak and wrapping your arms around him. It was then you noticed he was wearing a leather jacket, which had warmed some from the sun above you. You tried to stay as perfectly still as possible, keeping yourself close to him.

The trip wasn't too long, and you noticed they went to a rather popular shopping mall. Which was infamous for its expensive stores and food court. You could hear your wallet weeping and your bank account giving out an unholy screech as Black pulled into a spot beside Edge.

Once you were given the okay, you hopped off the bike, careful to avoid the exhaust as you stumbled for a moment. Your legs still felt like they were vibrating, and you shook them a little as you pried the helmet off your head. Once you were good, you turned to hand the helmet back to Black.

He looked at you for a moment before a grin curled on his fangs. He grabbed the helmet from you as he spoke.

“I WOULD BE CAREFUL, IF I WERE YOU.”

You blinked, taken aback. “I'm sorry?”

Black made sure everything on his bike was in order before he turned to look at you once more. His brother and Edge hadn't moved from the car yet, seeming to be talking about something themselves. You fidgeted a little.

“MY BROTHER. HE TENDS TO...CHANGE IN ENVIRONMENTS LIKE THIS.”

Your eyes narrowed. “What do you mean 'change'?”

“He Becomes Something Akin To A Hunter,” Black hummed softly, eyelights cutting to his brother. “Something To Protect Me – And The Others, Should We All Be Out.” His eyelight came back to you. “But...I Would Just Be Careful.”

There was nothing threatening in the tone he used. If anything, it sounded like he warning of you of something else. The thought sent a shiver down your spine, but you remained neutral as you merely nodded.

“Fair enough.”

Edge and Mutt finally came out of the car. You jogged to catch up to Edge, trying to keep yourself in time with his long strides. You glanced around to see there were a whole bunch of monsters and humans moving through the parking lot. You were pretty sure there were two women fighting over a parking spot.

Black and Mutt brought up the rear as the four of you made it inside. You weren't able to pause to take in the vaulted ceilings or the food around you. Edge gently led you by the small of your back to the corridors of the mall. The three of them seemed to know where they wanted to take you, so you just let them have the reins.

Once you got to where Edge had been taking you, you damn near knocked the both of you down as you ground your heels into the tile to halt him. He didn't even seem fazed by the way you jerked him back. He merely turned to look at you, brow plate raised.

“I don't have the money for this!” you said, gesturing wildly to the store in front of you. “I'm a broke bitch, Edge!”

He scoffed as Black let out a series of chuckles from next to you. You glared at both of them in turn, just then realizing Mutt was nowhere to be seen. You opened your mouth to ask Black where his brother went before you silenced yourself.

“We Expect You To Pay For None Of It,” Edge said.

“Now Come, Pet,” Black said behind you, nudging you into the store despite your sputtering protests. “We Need To Make Sure You Like A Goddess While In Our Presence.”

You were speechless at this point as you were dragged into the store, still trying to come up with something, any kind of excuse for them to realize this wasn't worth the effort. You weren't worth this much effort! This store sold simple black tee shirts for fricking fifty dollars! How the hell could you afford it?

They both made their way through the store, sometimes agreeing on something, sometimes bickering over another thing. You followed them around like a lost puppy, still trying – and failing miserably – to tell them that these were completely unnecessary. You didn't need expensive clothes, and they didn't need to spend their money.

But they were adamant. And anytime you tried to sneak something back to the racks or a shelf, you were stopped. Which was weird, seeing as half the time they were usually halfway across the store when you tried it.

You sighed, moving through the store and checking out a necklace that caught your eye. It was beautiful. It was small, but there were onyx surrounded by diamonds in a circle. Your eyes were drawn to how it seemed to glitter even in the dim lighting above you.

The hairs on the back of your neck rose, and the sense of being watched overwhelmed you. You looked up and around, trying to see if maybe someone was around. But there wasn't anyone near you, and the boys were quite a ways away. You could hear them talking all the way across the store.

Your eyes narrowed a little, but you put the necklace back where it had been. You turned to go look at something else when you felt a breeze pass by you. You locked up for a split second before turning on your heel. Still nothing.

There was a shiver that went down your spine and you gave one more look around before you turned forward again. You gasped when you saw amber eyelights staring at you, maybe five feet from where you were. But when you blinked, they were gone. Maybe you had imagined it?

You went over to the shoes you saw, picking up a pair of sneakers you thought looked comfy. You turned them over, humming before you bent down and started taking off one of your shoes. A breeze passed by you, something grazing the skin of your lower back and trailing down to your ass. You jumped up, turning.

Still. Fucking. Nothing.

You could feel your heart hammering in your ears and you glanced around one more time. You could see the boys now, as they headed your way. You continued on trying to get the shoe on to see if it fit. You finally managed to get it on as the boys finally made their way over to you. You tried to calm yourself down as you turned to face them.

“DID YOU FIND SOMETHING YOU LIKE, HUMAN?” Black asked, his eyelights roving over the shoe selection behind you.

You pointed to the shoe you had just adorned. “These are hella comfy.”

“WE'LL GET THOSE, TOO, THEN,” Edge commented.

You sighed, not even bothering to argue. You took the shoe off, slipping your own back on as Black grabbed the other one and the box they came in. You looked at the stuff they had and felt your eyes nearly bugging out of your skull.

“What in the world is all of that!?” you nearly squawked. “There's so much stuff?”

“WE TOLD YOU WE'RE GETTING YOU A WHOLE NEW WARDROBE WHILE YOU LIVE WITH US,” Edge scoffed, heading off toward the dressing room. “NOW COME!”

You protested the entire way to the dressing room, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on your back. You looked around, still not seeing Mutt. But there was no one watching you. No one was even paying any mind to the two giant bara monsters or tiny ol' you. You jumped as Black called your name and you scurried off to go get this entire ordeal over with.

The changing in and out of things was the worst part. You would give them credit where it was due; they knew your size fairly well for only having glanced at you. Not to mention that while there were some...more risque clothes, there were definitely a lot that covered you decently. You found a few sweaters you even liked for the winter time, or to wear around the house. The jeans and shorts they picked hugged your curves and were still comfortable.

But you did notice a lack of underwear and bras. You would have to ask them about that stuff because there was no way in hell you were going to go into a house full of some horny skeletons with no underwear and bras. You might tend to be a bit of a horndog yourself, but you still wanted to know them, not just continuously fuck.

The worst part of it all was leaving the changing room each time you changed something. Edge and Black would give it a critical once over, look at each other, then say yes or no to it. There were definitely a lot in the yes pile, and the no pile was actually a lot tinier than you had thought it to be. Even if there was a lot still in that pile.

Once you had finished up, Edge and Black left you to change and finish up with everything and getting changed once more. You protested one final time, but they weren't going to hear it as they left you. You groaned and leaned against the mirror in the changing room.

There was that feeling again of being watched. You straightened, looking around before glancing down toward the opening of the door at the bottom. Nothing. No one was there. There wasn't anyone in the room with you. There was no one in the one beside you. You huffed, trying to shrug off the feeling.

But it stuck with you even as you left the room. There was a gentle breeze that grazed against your back. You froze, eyes wide as something cool was pressed against the side of your throat. It flitted to your ear before what you recognized as teeth pressed against your temple.

“ _du siehst köstlich aus, wenn du angst hast_ ,” the voice whispered before it was gone again.

You finally moved, but you didn't see anyone. Your thighs clenched together, as your heart hammered in your ears. You took in a deep breath, trying to steady yourself before you turned once more and made your way to where Edge and Black were just finishing up paying.

Once it was settled and the three of you left, you saw Mutt sitting on a bench, idling tapping away at his phone. He glanced at up at you, winking. You flushed, glancing away as he stood and came sauntering over to the three of you.

“all done, m'lord?” he asked Black.

“NOT QUITE. THERE'S STILL SOME STUFF WE NEED TO GET FOR HER,” Black said, waving his hand. “TAKE THIS STUFF TO THE CAR, PLEASE. AND MAKE IT QUICK!”

“yes, m'lord.”

You were glaring a little as Mutt took the bags from Edge before teleporting from the spot. A trail of smoke was all that was left of him. You glowered at Black, who simply raised a brow plate at you.

“Why does he even call you that?” you grunted, turning on your heel to follow Edge, who was now walking again.

“YOU'LL UNDERSTAND ONE DAY, PET.”

You glared at him. “I'm not your pet, Black.”

He seemed to think of something to say before pausing. He must have thought better of it, since he didn't actually make a comment, but you let it go. You missed the look and smirks Edge and Black both shared as you tried to keep up with their long strides.

“Tell Me, Human,” Edge finally said after a moment, heading for a set of stairs, “How Did You Meet That Vanilla Version Of My Brother?”

You raised a brow, smiling a little. “Work, actually. He came in while I was working and bought so much ketchup, I couldn't help but say something. Some kind of condiment pun, of course. Which led to him coming by more often to get more ketchup, or just random stuff I didn't even think he needed.” You blew out a breath that sounded similar to a chuckle. “From there, it kinda spiraled into what it is now.”

Edge hummed as Black asked, “Where Do You Work?”

“I work as a cashier at a grocery store.” You smiled. “It's some bullshit, but not all bad.”

Black scowled. “Doesn't Sound Like Something I'd Want You To Be Doing.”

“That's not your choice,” you said simply as they turned into a store. “It's mine, and I've had the same conversation with Sans about this over and over. I'm sticking with my job, so you guys can suck it up.”

You looked up from the floor where you had been watching your step and your face immediately flushed a deep red. Bras and panties greeted you, and you looked around stammering about how you had this stuff at the other house and you could just grab some stuff from there instead of going through this embarrassment.

But, again, they were firm. They led you through the store as they picked out things for you. Your face flushed as Black picked out a black and red thong that just barely covered your privates, and Edge picked up something that you would have to adjust so your nipples weren't on constant display.

You walked away from them, completely fed up with the two of them. The feeling of being watched picked up once more, and you tried to look around without looking like you were. You weren't seeing anyone still, and your heart hammered in your ears as you looked to where Black and Edge were arguing over something.

You rolled your eyes and you gave a little huff as a breeze brushed by you again. You stiffened and glanced around, trying to figure out who could be doing it. You thought you saw Mutt somewhere within the store, but with a single blink, it was gone. You were positive you were going crazy before something settled at your back.

Before you could whirl around to look, you were halted by a hand gripping your chin, keeping your head in place facing down. It was definitely a skeletal hand, but you could still hear the boys arguing over something across the store. The smell of hickory surrounded you, and you sucked in a deep breath as a set of teeth pressed against your ear again.

At least now you knew who it was.

“w _as ist los, mein schatz_?” Mutt murmured against the shell of your ear. Something tingled against you as he trailed his tongue down to your lobe. “ _angst vor dem jäger_?”

German. You could definitely recognize this thicker accent, and it sent a chill down your spine as your thighs clenched. A wave of heat traveled through your body as you sucked in a sharp breath. The gold tooth brushed against your throat as he leaned down, his fangs grazing your throat. A shiver wracked your body.

“Mutt,” you gasped.

“hm?” he hummed. “somethin' on your mind, lil darlin'?”

_Absolutely no_ , was your first thought as your brain short circuited. His claws ran down one side, tracing the bit of skin at the bottom where your shirt separated from your pants. The tips of his claws brushed firmly but gently across your skin and your breath hitched in your throat.

“W-we're in public,” you hissed, though your words held no bite.

“'m aware,” he murmured.

“MUTT.”

The skeleton behind you released you, and you sucked in a small breath as you stumbled a little. You looked up to see Edge and Black both looking between the two of you. They both looked interested, but you didn't pay any mind as you noticed there were quite a few articles in their hands. You groaned, moment completely gone as you tried to argue with them to put certain things back. Edge only chuckled, handing what he held to Black. After a quiet talk, Edge beckoned you over to him.

You went with him, grumbling as Mutt and Black went to get things bought and checked out. You wove through different areas, curiosity growing as you neared a back area. Your face heated a little as you saw Edge moving to grab one piece off the wall.

It was definitely pretty, even you could admit that. The whole piece was black and red, with black lace covering the abdominal area. Red silk or satin covered the breast area. The black lace covered over the red and there were red garter straps at the end of it.

Edge beckoned you toward him a little more, holding the piece in his gloved hand still. You swallowed, but followed along, taking the hand he held out to you.

He dragged you closer to him before whirling you around to face a mirror. You stared at the two of you for a moment. He was so tall he almost didn't fit in the entire mirror. He held the piece in front of you, leaning down. His eyelights held your gaze as he gripped your chin much like Mutt had only moments ago.

“Perfect,” he whispered against your ear.

You didn't say anything, even as his hand traveled down and wrapped around your throat a little, giving a teasing squeeze. It had your thighs clenching and warmth spreading over your entire body. His eyelights brightened for a moment as his grin widened, but said nothing else as he slowly straightened, gloved hands ghosting over your skin.

You followed along, your face beat red as you stood next to the three. Edge ended up purchasing the lingerie that he had showed you. No one made a comment but you heard Mutt and Black both chuckle as the four of you made your way out of the store.

Man, this was going to be a long week. You took in a deep breath as you followed them through the mall, pausing here and there so they could go into different places and grab some things for themselves or for the house. You really did try and pay attention to their questions, or even their conversation, but your mind was elsewhere.

You knew that Sans and the ones you were with had traveled before. It had been a year since they'd all been here. Sans had given them some free roam to anywhere they wanted to go, to give them a taste of the surface. You remember the way Blueberry had been so excited because he wanted to go to Thailand.

_“IT SOUNDS LIKE A FUN TIME!” he'd said excitedly. “IT HAS A FUNNY NAME, TOO! BUT I WOULD ENJOY SEEING SOME PART OF IT!”_

You smiled a little. Then a little frown. How long had these variants been here? Especially ones you knew you would have seen around the house. They were all sharp edges and points. Their smells were also something you would have noticed. But Sans must have bustled them from the house before you had moved in, and then left them to their own devices.

It really pissed you off. But you would confront him about it, alone, when you got back to the house. Right now, it was time to learn more about these skeletons you were going to be staying with for the week. Especially since a couple of them looked like they've known each other a lot longer than the time they've been here in this universe.

Edge was moving you through the food court, Mutt and Black behind you when your stomach rumbled again. You chuckled as everyone paused, looking at you. You shrugged.

“When a girl shops, a girl's gotta eat,” you said, laughter tinting your voice.

Black, who looked absolutely amused, said, “Then Why Don't We Eat Here Right Quick? I'm Sure Edge Can Put Aside His Distaste For Mall Food If I Can.”

“i'll run th' bags to th' car,” Mutt grumbled.

He snagged the bags from the others before he disappeared. You chuckled as Edge rolled his eyelights around in his skull.

“I Supposed It's Fine,” he said. “What Would You Like?”

“No, no,” you said, shaking your hands in front of you. “I'm buying my own food. And you can't stop me on this!”

Black laughed as Edge chuckled, both shaking their heads. They shooed you off, telling you they would grab some food for themselves. They would find you, or you would – most likely – find them when everyone was good to go.

You ran to a taco place, the smell coming from it making your mouth water. You only jumped a little when Mutt appeared beside you, leaning against you with one arm on your head. You grunted, trying to shove it off of you.

“Come on,” you groaned. “Get off.”

Suddenly, his demeanor changed. He was behind you, arms around your waist as he gathered you to him. He was still silent, walking with you as you moved in line. Even as you ordered your food. He didn't get anything, but his thumbs were brushing against the skin under your shirt.

After you paid and moved off to the side to wait for your food, you were turned and pushed into the wall. You gasped as you bounced a little before Mutt was in front of you, hands on either side of you. No one around you paid any mind, some monsters even giggling and snickering behind their hands to their friends or family.

“Mutt, what are you–”

His teeth were on your mouth in an instant as he kissed you. Your toes curled in your shoes as he wrapped one arm around your waist, bringing you close to him and the other gripping the bun atop your head. You felt him moving your hair around for a moment before it cascaded around your shoulders, his hand now tangling within it.

He tilted your head as something prodded your bottom lip and you opened for him without thinking about it. Your body charged as warmth traveled through it to settle in your core. You let out a tiny squeak as his knee pushed its way between your thighs and settled, slightly rubbing against you. You let out the tiniest, softest groan you could.

He pulled away a little as he leaned over, teeth brushing against your ear. “come play with me, lil darlin'.”

You knew exactly what he was asking, and you looked around to see people pointedly trying not to look at you. Edge and Black would probably be mad, but...

What was the harm?

You nodded frantically, grabbing onto him as he chuckled.

_“ich werde dich dazu bringen, meinen namen zu schreien_ ,” he murmured against your temple.

The world went black for a mere moment before you were bouncing on what you presumed was his bed. A wave of magic settled over the room as he dipped down and claimed your lips again.

–

At the mall, Black and Edge were chuckling a little as they made their way to their vehicles.

“TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH,” Edge huffed as he paused by his car. “YOUR BROTHER NEEDS MUCH MORE ENCOURAGEMENT THAN I THOUGHT.”

Black merely shrugged. “Let's Just Be On Our Way. I'm Sure She'll Want These Clothes In Her Room When They Get Done.”


	6. In His Claws*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt shows you a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am so sorry.
> 
> I have been keeping up with ASoF, but for the life of me could not. Get. This. Smut. To. Cooperate. I even sent it to Siren, and she was even having some problems. xD Neither of us could smut for like, ever.
> 
> So with this, have yourself some smut, with our baby Puppyrus.
> 
> Please remember this whole thing is just shameless smut with plot. If that isn't your thing, then Iuuno what to tell you.
> 
> Translations will be at the bottom. (;
> 
> \--
> 
> Tumblr:  
> [Garbage Pile](https://lollipopskele.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Siren's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren) Story:  
> [I Have The Power of Gaster AND Anime on My Side.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786)
> 
> My Story:  
> [A Skele-Ton of Fun.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269)
> 
> Discord:  
> [The ~~Cult~~ Family](https://discord.gg/dKXhaQX)

The kiss seared you. Your toes curled, and your hands came up to grip the fur of his hood as you arched into him. You could feel his ribs through the fabric of the clothes you wore. You were hyper sensitive, and you could feel his claws digging into your hips.

You let out a strangled gasp when he broke away, burying his face into the crook of your neck. A shiver trailed up your spine as you felt his tongue lapping at the juncture, something metallic prodding at your skin, his fangs biting in a little. Your whimper was loud in the room, your back bowing off the bed.

“ya smell delicious, lil darlin',” he murmured.

His voice was thick as his claws moved up, bringing your shirt with him. The tips grazed your skin, causing trembles to shake your frame. His chuckle ghosted over your skin as he moved your shirt, up and off of you. There was a moment where he just stared as a pleased purr rumbled his rib cage. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, a tongue piercing glinting in the light before he trailed it up the valley between your breasts.

Of course he'd had his tongue pierced, too. Do they all have that?

“ _du wirst fantastisch schmecken_ ,” he murmured against your skin.

Your thighs clenched against him. He chuckled, quickly moving you to sit up and, with a snap of his fingers, unclasped your bra. When it was tossed across the room, he attacked your mouth again, tongue tangling with yours.

Magic sparked over your lips and tongue, the tongue ring clacking lightly against your teeth, your hands gripping onto the shirt he wore. You could feel him quickly removing his jacket, throwing it off to the somewhere before he moved away from you. Orange tinged saliva mixed with your own trailed between you two for a moment, but neither of you cared.

His head dipped into the crook of your neck, peppering toothy kisses to your shoulder and down. One hand kept a grip on your still clothed hip while the other came up to play with your breast. His thumb and forefinger tweaked your nipple. The stimulation had you gasping and shuddering under him, trying your best to roll your hips into his and get some kind of friction.

But Mutt was firm. He watched you as his tongue laved over the other nipple. Deep amber eyelights pierced right through you and you let out a little moan as he bit down some.

“mm, red mentioned somethin' to me, y'know,” he murmured against your breast.

“O-oh?”

Mutt merely chuckled at your stammer, his breath hot against your skin. Sweat was beginning to dot your forehead as you waited for him to continue, still trying to gain some kind of friction.

“hm, said someone got a mouth on 'er,” he murmured, his teeth grazing your nipple. You let out a breathy moan. “someone who's also a helluva brat.”

“Gee, wonder who that could be?” you snarked breathily.

His chuckle was drowned out by your yelped turned groan as his fangs latched onto your nipple and gave one, hard suck. Your back came off the bed, your hands clenching his skull as he gave the other nipple a quick twist that sent shocks down to your core.

There was a tingling at the base of your spine. This skeleton had barely touched you, and you were dripping. You were writhing beneath him as his hands continued, playing and toying with you like you were his new favorite gift. Your little gasps and moans only spurred him on further.

“he also mentioned you seem to have a whole slew o' kinks,” the skeleton above you mentioned.

You opened your mouth to sat something, but you were cut off as his hand shot from your breast to your throat, giving it a squeeze. You sucked in a sharp breath, your hips rolling of their own accord. Mutt grinned at you, moving away from your breast and back up to your face. The tip of his tongue traced over your lips, his eyelights on them as they parted.

“lets see if we c'n find anymore,” he whispered.

There was a sharp slap to your side that had you crying out his name. His claws dug into the flesh and you whimpered, grinding your cunt into the femur that had fixed its way between your legs. There was a pause before he leaned down, his fangs by your ear as you ground yourself against his thigh.

“ _du bist wie eine hündin in der hitze_ ,” he said softly.

With no idea what he said, you merely keened at his voice. Soft and velvety. His hand that had smacked you began to unbutton your pants, easily working them from your hips. Your panties, though, remained in place, even as he used his foot to move your pants all the way off, along with your shoes and socks.

He said nothing more as he trailed down your body. One last squeeze against your throat and you were released. His claws drug down your body, leaving little welts. Goosebumps formed on your arms as he nuzzled into the softness of your belly, humming contentedly.

He only sat up for a moment to shed himself of his turtleneck, which let you take in the tattoos he had as well, black lines moving around his bones. A shaky hand reached out to trace one that wrapped around his ulna, curving around the bone with the line. He let you explore for a moment before he took your hand gently, his fingers interlocking with yours before he did the same with the other hand and pinned you down to the bed.

Your back arched, rib cage to breasts as something rubbed against your cunt. You let out a gasp, rolling your hips upwards to meet his. You were breathing, panting as you tried to wrap your legs around his hip bones.

But he halted you as something cool and tingly lit along your skin. Your eyes wide, you looked to see both hands were pinned in place by his magic, the deep amber tingling against your skin. You wriggled your wrists; there was still some leeway, but you were effectively pinned.

Your entire body felt like it was on fire as he continued to move his touches feather soft across your skin. And then, out of nowhere, there would be a harsh sting where he would slap the skin. You were sure your body was pink and red all over, but it only spurred him on.

Your panting was heavy in the room. When your pants were finally, _finally_ removed, he took in a deep breath, letting it out through his nose as his bones rattled. You trembled as the tip of a single digit trailed lazily up your sopping slit.

“Mutt, please,” you gasped.

“hm, is that beggin' i hear?” he murmured.

His breath teasingly ghosted over your cunt, and you couldn't fight the shiver that ran from the base of your spine up. Your hands were still locked in place with the tickling, amber magic. You panted, squeezing your eyes closed as you tried to count to ten to try and steady your breathing before you went over the edge.

There was a hard flick to your clit that had your eyes shooting open as you cried out. Your body practically seized, but it wasn't enough to send you all the way over the edge. You whined in the back of your throat.

His hands kept your legs pried apart, claws digging into the thickness of your thighs as he leaned forward. You practically shoved your slit in his face, be he managed to keep your hips on the bed, much to your dislike.

“i think they forgot to tell ya somethin' though, _brat_ ,” he said, his voice dark.

You froze in trying to break free to get what you wanted, eyes wide as the amber eyelights in his sockets dimmed to almost nothing. Your breath caught in your throat as those teeth curled into a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

“ _'m th'_ _ **b e s t**_ _one in this house,_ ” he practically snarled before his eyelight lit back up and his tongue was laving over your slit.

You cried out, thighs shaking as you pleaded with him. The magic on your wrist kept you from moving too much, and your voice was going hoarse as he kept you right there on the edge. You needed that release so bad, your body was wound so tight.

His fangs grazed your clit, the gold tooth sparking in light as your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your body amazingly let go. Your thighs trembled, your breathing was cut short, your heart was hammering in your ears as your soul thrummed in your chest. When your finally came down from whatever high you were plunged into, Mutt was above, you silently snarling with a little smirk on his teeth.

He leaned down, his breath tickling your ear as he whispered, “i didn' tell ya that ya could cum, now did I, _hündin_?”

The German word rolled of his tongue as you whimpered, wiggling beneath him. You had no idea what he said, but fuck if it wasn't hot. His femur trailed up your exposed cunt and you arced into him, letting out a short, keening whine.

“ya think yer gonna get this when ya can't even behave?” he scoffed, eyelights flashing down at you. “i think ya got 'nother thing comin', _kleine schlampe_.”

You looked over to him, eyes lidded. “I think I can get whatever the fuck I want.”

He wasn't even phased. His eyelights were glowing brighter as his arm shot out, hand wrapping around your throat. You only sent him a little grin. His sockets narrowed down at you before he smirked, his tongue ring glinting in the light as his tongue licked across his teeth.

“you asked for 't, darlin',” he murmured, his hands gently squeezing the sides of your throat. “jus' remember that.”

In a set of movements too fast for you to see, he had moved his femur, only to shove three of his long fingers inside of you. You cried out, eyes rolling back into your skull and body bowing from the bed. He didn't give you time to adjust to the intrusion, moving his fingers in and out as your cunt clamped down on him. His other hand stayed on your throat as he leaned down, his tongue licking along the shell of your ear as you cried out his name.

“mm, i think y'know that's not m' name, lil darlin',” he snarled quietly. “so when ya cry out my name, _use th' right. fuckin'._ _ **n a m e**_.”

He emphasized his last word with a harder thrust into your core and your screeched.

_“Papyrus!”_

The knot in your stomach had damn near come undone but he paused, slowing his movements gradually until you had almost come down from the sensation. You let out a choked, slightly aggravated cry as he merely grinned down at you, sockets lidded and his left eyelight glowing a little brighter than normal.

He yanked his fingers from you, leaving you feeling empty. You gasped as the hold on your throat was released. You heard the sounds of a belt buckle before you glanced down. You barely caught a glimpse of the amber cock in front of you before you were yanked up and the tip was at your lips, his thumb on your lower lip.

“open up, _gör_ ,” he murmured.

You did as he said, tongue lolling out as he snapped his hips forward. The smell of hickory surrounded you, heavy on your tongue as his hands tangled in your hair and he used your throat for his own pleasure. You whimpered and groaned around him, trying to put coherent thoughts together, but that definitely wasn't happening right now.

He purred down at you, sockets almost closed from how lidded they were. You were lucky there seemed to be a layer of magic protecting your nose from the bones of his pelvis; he was snapping them so hard against you, you were sure you would have had a broken nose otherwise.

He crooned down to you as you glanced up at him, your nostrils flaring as you tried to breathe as best as you could. He only grinned lazily down at you as he gave another hard thrust.

You choked, your breath catching harshly in your throat. Your hands flew up to his femurs, giving them three taps. He got the message instantly, pulling back. His dick left your lips with a small _pop_. You took in a huge shuttering breath as you felt a small wheeze leave your body. Tears had welled at the corners of your eyes as he leaned down, all traces of his dominant side gone as his thumbs brushed the tears from your face.

“'m sorry, lil darlin',” he murmured. “ya okay? ya need some water 'r somethin'?”

You shook your head, taking a few moments to breathe in and out evenly. His stayed beside you, everything forgotten for a bit as he rubbed your back and ran his phalanges through your hair. He kept apologizing and murmuring to you.

You looked at him and gave a little smile. “I'm alright, really. Y'all are big, so it's not a shock I choked like that. And if memory serves right, all you Papyri have longer dicks, hm?”

He chuckled leaning you back down till your head hit the pillow behind you. You were effectively covered in his scent, hickory moving through every pore of your body. You groaned as his tongue laved against your throat, his chest rumbling with smalls purrs as he inhaled your scent.

Without warning, his hips snapped forward, pushing himself inside of you. You cried out, hands flying to grip his ribs as he began a harsh pace. You didn't even know when he had lined himself up, and you didn't care.

You were so damn full. He was definitely longer than you had thought he was, which was probably why you had choked as bad as you had. The tip of his cock was hitting your cervix, but you were sure that if you looked down, he wouldn't even be fully hilted inside of you.

He groaned as your fingers danced along his lower ribs, touch feather light as you moaned and whined underneath him. You felt your body bouncing with each movement. Every time his hips snapped forward, you felt his pelvic bone smashing against the thickness of your thighs. You were blissed out and over the moon, and you could feel that coil tightening again, threatening to break as you tried to fight it.

“ _du bist so eng, kleiner schatz_ ,” his voice croaked in your ear. His fang glinted in the light, the cool metal of his tongue ring tracing the juncture of your neck and shoulder. “ _ich werde dich hier markieren, wenn ich die chance dazu bekomme_.”

You groaned, though you had no idea what he was saying. Curse the fucking langauge _and_ voice kink these fuckers were using against you.

You let out a shriek as he managed to push into a particularly sensitive spot inside of you. Your grip was loosened on his ribs and he used that moment to tangle his hands in your hair as his teeth crashed against your lips. Tongues tangled together as he relentlessly pounded into you, small snarls and whimpers emitting from him.

If it weren't such a heated moment, it would have been fucking adorable.

Your nails clawed at his spine as he continued fucking into you. He had to really bow his spine in order to line the two of you up to give you kisses; he was so much more taller than you any other way he would have been headbutting the headboard of his bed.

Much like Red had, he was murmuring things to you in German. Your mind was scrambling to try and put things together, but nothing came to mind as he gave another hard thrust, damn near spearing right through your cervix. You let out a screech that ended on a moan as he growled, his hot breath tickling your ear.

“ _jetzt können sie für mich kommen, bitch_ ,” he growled.

You didn't have a clue what he said, but your body must have. Colors flashed in front of your eyes as you cried out his name over and over again. He followed not even ten seconds later, emptying into you as he he whimpered your name.

The two of you laid there, panting. You were sure you were drifting off to sleep as his magic vanished. You let out a small whine, the feeling of the being empty unwelcome. He silently shushed you, picking you up and holding you to him as he carried you from the room.

The magic seemed to fade as the two of you entered the empty hallway. You were taken once more to the bathroom. And much like Red had, he began to run a bath. You knew better than to tell him know at this point.

Once it was the temperature he was happy with, he got in with you, settling you in front of him. His phalanges ran through your slightly sweaty hair, his teeth pressing little kisses along the back of your head. Your face wore a small, sleepy smile as you let him wash you, batting his hands away when he tried sticking his fingers in your cunt again.

“I can't handle that right now,” you laughed when he whined. God, he really was like a dog. “I need a nap.”

He hummed. “not quite yet, lil darlin',” he said. “first, need to get ya some water for that throat of yours. And some snacks. red mentioned you liked those little chocolate chips muffins that we keep in the house.”

“Chocolate chip anything is best,” you murmured in your defense, albeit weakly.

He only chuckled and smoothed your hair out with a damp hand. “whatever ya say, brat.”

You muttered under your breath as he let you sit in the hot water a little longer before he started draining the tub. He got the both of you out, using a towel to dry you off quickly before wrapping you in a new one. He left the other in a heap on the floor, which you tried to fix, but he didn't even let you stay on your feet.

You were taken to his room and deposited on the bed before he winked at you, disappearing once more.

You were able to get a better look at his room now. There was a half full ashtray sitting next to the bed, which had a new set of sheets on it looked like. The blanket had been shoved off the bed entirely, and you could see your clothes and his strewn around the room.

There was a desk much like Red's filled with papers and books and pens and pencils. If you were taking a guess, he would be the opposite of Stretch, a swapped universe. But he must have come from a timeline much like Red's, if that were anything to go by.

Your brain hurt from thinking about all this universe shit.

You didn't even flinch as Mutt reappeared, crawling into the bed with you. Snacks and stuff where set in front of you, and there was a bottle of water already handed to you. You uncapped it, taking a long pull from the bottle before you put the cap back on and set it next to the ashtray.

Mutt had already lit up a dog treat, which was still the weirdest thing to you. You watched as it burned almost like a cigarette, but it definitely didn't have the same smell. You merely munched on a pack of the muffins you were given, watching him intently.

He glanced at you, smirking. He moving, leaning down over the bed and pulling the covers up, moving things out of the way before he settled it over the two of you. Within seconds, your eyes were drooping again, and you clung to his arm with a tight grip.

“Don't leave,” you whispered, tracing the black lines on his bones.

“i won't, lil darlin'. promise.”

**

The next day, you were shown your new room. Of course, that was only after the others cat called and hooted at you and Mutt as the two of you went down for breakfast. Granted, it didn't help you were only wearing one of Mutt's shirts. You flipped them all the double bird as they chuckled and cackled. Even Blackberry seemed in different spirits today.

Maybe it was because no one busted down the front door trying to find you.

Once breakfast was done, Edge had demanded you follow him and Black to your new room you were to use while you were there. That, of course, prompted everyone to go see your new room. You followed the giant skeleton up the stairs and down the hallways until you came to one that had your name painted on it with flowing script.

Once the door was pushed open, you stepped inside, letting your toes curl into the plush carpet. You looked around, awed as you grinned ear to ear. Everything was different shades of your favorite colors. There was a desk with a computer, a giant bed. A dresser and a pretty closet. You took a peek and noticed there was an en suite.

You glanced back, raising a brow in question.

Nightmare shrugged. “said they wanted ya to have your privacy. like you'll even get that.”

Dusty said something in a low whisper to Axe that had him rolling. You shook your head, looking around the room again before pinning Black and Edge with the softest smile you could.

“Thanks, you guys,” you murmured. “I really love it.”

“OF COURSE YOU DO!” Edge scoffed, his cheekbones glowing a faint red. “THE TERRIBLE EDGE AND THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY DID THIS!”

“IF THE OTHER CRETINS HAD MANAGED TO DO IT, IT WOULD LOOK A PIGSTY!” Black huffed, glancing away as his own bones turned baby blue. “ENOUGH! I MUST GET TO WORK AND I'M SURE SOME OF THE OTHERS MUST AS WELL!”

You waved them all off, but noticed from the corner of your eye that a glitchy skeleton had stayed behind for only a moment longer before he, too, followed the others.

You landed face first on the bed, bouncing slightly as you turned on your back. Someone cleared their throat and you glanced over to see Cross standing there, shifting uncertainly. You turned and moved to sit on the bed.

“What's up, Cross?” you asked softly.

“axe, uh, gave me his card so we can go and get you a new phone,” he murmured. Purple magic dusted his zygomatic bones. “everyone else gotta start workin' or something so i guess it's me who's gonna take ya.”

You smiled, bouncing from the bed.

“Sounds good! Let me get dressed and we'll head right out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _du wirst fantastisch schmecken_ \- you're going to taste amazing  
>  _du bist wie eine hündin in der hitze_ \- you're like a bitch in heat right now  
>  _hündin_ \- bitch  
>  _kleine schlampe_ \- little slut  
>  _gör_ \- brat  
>  _du bist so eng, kleiner schatz_ \- you're so tight, lil darlin  
>  _ich werde dich hier markieren, wenn ich die chance dazu bekomme_ \- i'm gonna mark ya right here when i get the chance  
>  _jetzt können sie für mich kommen, bitch._ \- now you can come for me, bitch
> 
> \--
> 
> _Please remember things won't translate right, and it may seem a little weird, so I apologize ahead of time. I only have Google Translate to work with;;;_

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl. Back at it again. Because I don't know when to stop.
> 
> But I have help this time! Thanks to littlexsiren for being a bomb ass person and helping me out with this and giving me some ideas and shit like that. She's amazing. Js.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr?  
> [This Garbage Dump](https://lollipopskele.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Want a good read?  
> [littlexsiren's fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786)


End file.
